Historical Barriers
by Domi Weasley
Summary: Essa fanfic conta o quinto ano de Dominique Weasley, filha do meio de Fleur Delacour e Bill Weasley, em Hogwarts, e todos os problemas que uma adolescente da Grifinória poderia enfrentar.
1. Tortinhas de Abóbora

Seria mais um ano em Hogwarts, só que diferente, em vez de Harry, Ron e Hermione, o ano estaria repleto de outros adolescentes, a geração posterior aos estudantes mais famosos da escola. Esses eram Teddy Lupin do sétimo ano, Victoire Weasley e Roxainne Weasley do sexto ano, Dominique Weasley e Lucy Weasley do quinto ano, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley do quarto ano e Molly Weasley do terceiro ano. Victoire, Dominique e Louis eram filhos de Fleur e Bill, Roxainne e Fred eram de Angelina e Jorge, e Lucy e Molly de Audrey e Percy.

Dominique estava no trem conversando com seu irmão, sua irmã e Teddy, que namoravam há mais ou menos um ano, pensava que a presença de Louis ali era fundamental para ela não segurar vela. Entretanto a esse pensamento foi passando à medida que seus primos foram se juntando a eles na cabine.

- E ai Dominique, vai fazer o teste para o time da Grifinória, não é? – perguntou meu primo Fred – nós treinamos muito o verão, temos que ser aprovados!

- Claro que vou participar, mas vou entrar para ganhar – eu respondi confiante – ia ser muito bom se você também fosse chamado.

A viagem estava indo bem, até que Dominique, morrendo de fome como sempre resolveu procurar a velhinha dos doces pelos corredores do trem. Lucy, sua prima e melhor amiga se ofereceu para lhe fazer companhia. Assim as duas saíram do compartimento.

Elas atravessaram dois vagões até finalmente encontrarem a senhora que vende doces, ela estava atendendo a um menino da Sonserina chamado Andrew McCoy, cujas meninas sabiam seu nome devido ao fato deles estarem no mesmo ano. As Weasley chegaram e pediram uma tortinha de abóbora, o Sonserino e a velhinha as olharam ao mesmo tempo.

- Acabei de vender a última para ele – disse a senhora.

- Então me vê uma caixa de bolos de caldeirão, eu sei que ele não vai me dar a tortinha mesmo. – respondeu Dominique.

- Se você faz tanta questão toma – disse o McCoy, ele entregou a tortinha e saiu, sem falar mais nada, simplesmente sumiu. A velhinha perguntou se Dominique ainda iria querer os outros doces que havia pedido, a garota confirmou com a cabeça falou que levaria para os primos, ela pagou e saiu junto de Lucy. No caminho de volta a cabine Lucy falou:

- Nossa, foi muito estranho, isso aconteceu mesmo?

- Acho que sim, e se você parar para perceber ele me deu a tortinha de abóbora? – disse Dominique – ele nem pediu para mim o dinheiro dele de volta.

Assim, com as cabeças confusas, as meninas voltaram para a cabine onde estavam, mas não comentaram nada sobre o que havia acontecido com os primos, Dominique ofereceu os bolos de caldeirão para a família, todos a agradeceram e se deliciaram.

Hogwarts se aproximava, as pessoas que estavam no compartimento dos Weasley saíram para por as vestes da Grifinória, estavam todos ansiosos para o ano letivo. Depois de uns quinze minutos todos já estavam prontos na cabine, e o trem já estava parando.


	2. Pagando a Dívida

**Q**uando o trem chegou na estação, todos os alunos começaram a descer dele, Dominique se juntou a Lucy em uma carruagem com mais três meninas da Grifinória do segundo ano. Lucy falava a prima o quanto já estava preocupada com N.O.M.s , e ouvia a resposta, que muitas vezes não a agradava, mas já estava acostumada a ouvir:

- Você se preocupa demais com esse negócio de testes e estudo.

A carruagem parou na porta do enorme e todo iluminado castelo de Hogwarts, todas meninas desceram da carruagem das Weasley e seguiram para o salão principal. Como em todo ano, iria ter a seleção de casas dos alunos novos antes do grande banquete inicial.

Com o termino do processo de seleção, os alunos novos da Grifinória se sentaram na mesa, mais ansiosos do que no trem. Dominique ouvia as piadas de Fred e Louis, entretanto se distraiu ao ver um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado em baixo de seu copo. Ela o leu: "Eu quero meus dois sickles de volta. Aquela tortinha de abobora não foi um presente.". A Weasley procurou por McCoy pelo salão inteiro e encontrou-o na mesa da Sonserina rindo com seus amigos. "Não acredito nisso! Porque ele não pediu o lá no trem?"

Depois do banquete inicial, a diretora McGonagall mandou todos os alunos irem para a cama. Dominique separou o dinheiro que devia e, juntamente com Lucy, esperou por McCoy no saguão principal.

- Ah, você está ai, com meu dinheiro – disse o garoto.

- Ora, ora, ora, Dominique Weasley, artilheira do time da Grifinória. – disse um de seus amigos, e batedor do time do ano anterior da Sonserina.

- Preparada para perder a taça de quadribol desse ano? – perguntou o apanhador reserva do ano passado.

- Do que você está falando? Você não é o apanhador reserva? – perguntou Dominique com um ar de superior. Lucy, ao perceber que o ambiente estava ficando vazio e propenso a uma briga da prima logo no primeiro dia, segurou o braço da loira e começou a puxar em direção as escadas.

- Vamos Dominique, está tarde. – disse a prima. Dominique olhava raivosamente para os cinco rapazes, principalmente McCoy, que havia colocado fogo na lenha, mas ainda consciente virou as costas e falou:

- Você tem razão Lucy, não preciso ficar gastando meu sono com esses otários.

- Como de costume, o Leão colocando o rabo entre as pernas ao ver a superioridade das Cobras. – disse McCoy, arrancando gargalhadas de seus amigos.

Dominique não gostou da suposta brincadeira, mas preferiu não cair na pilha deles e seguiu com sua prima para o dormitório da Grifinória. Ao chegar no local, a sala comunal está quase vazia, exceto por Victoire, Roxainne e Teddy, que conversavam perto da lareira.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou sua irmã severamente.

- Victoire, não enche. – respondeu Dominique – Eu já estou indo dormir.

"Dá para acreditar? Victoire querendo me dar lição de moral no primeiro dia de Hogwarts?" pensou Dominique. Ela e Lucy arrumaram suas coisas do dia seguinte e antes de dormirem, botaram a conversa em dia com suas companheiras de quarto: Mildred Boris, Jew Memphis e Karina Applebee.

Na manhã seguinte, as Weasley do quinto ano desceram para tomar café da manhã antes das primeiras aulas, foram bem cedo para evitar de encontrar os Sonserinos da noite anterior no Salão Principal vazio. Entretanto, uns cinco minutos depois que elas se sentaram, os mesmos cinco da noite passada chegaram e se sentaram próxima a elas, mas na mesa da Sonserina.

Para a infelicidade de Dominique, eles conversavam alto sobre o time da Grifinória, o que deixava-a extremante irritada. Lucy ficou horrorizada com a vermelhidão que sua prima havia adquirido em seu rosto, e se assustou quando a menina se levantou.

A loira chegou do lado de McCoy e bateu os dois sickles que estavam em sua mão em cima da mesa dele, derramando suco de abobora de dois de seus amigos. O Sonserino ao ver o dinheiro em cima da mesa e a Grifinória bufando de raiva, abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Pode ficar, sua família precisa mais do que a minha.

Quando Lucy foi tomar uma atitude, já era tarde de mais, Dominique já tinha acertado um soco de direita no nariz de McCoy, que ficou imediatamente muito ensanguentado. Todos que estavam no salão naquele momento e viram o que havia ocorrido ficaram perplexos.

- Detenção Sr. McCoy e Srta. Weasley – disse o treinado Lino Jordan – E Sr. McCoy, para a enfermaria.

"Segundo dia de aula e uma detenção" pensou Dominique que se juntou a Lucy novamente. A medida em que o tempo ia passando, o resto dos alunos iam chegando no Salão para tomar café da manha, dentre eles a família Weasley.

- Como foram a manhã de vocês? – perguntou Roxainne para Dominique e Lucy – Chegaram bem cedo aqui.

- Dominique ganhou uma suspensão – disse Lucy, que era péssima em mentir, acarretando um chute da prima por debaixo da mesa – Ai!

- O que?! – se espantou Victoire – Dominique, estamos apenas no segundo dia! Você quer ser expulsa?

- O que você fez? – perguntou Fred e Louis ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela deu um soco no rosto de um Sonserino – falou Lucy novamente, ganhando mais um chute – Ai!

- Irado! – disseram Fred e Louis novamente juntos, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Um soco? – disse Victoire – perdeu a linha!

Dominique não aguentou mais e levantou da mesa, e disse que não precisava mais ficar ouvindo as besteiras que saiam pela boca da irmã. Foi para o dormitório para pegar seu material das duas primeiras aulas.

O dia foi passando, Dominique aceitou as desculpas de Lucy, pois sabia que a prima não havia contado os acontecimentos matinais de propósito. McCoy apareceu novamente naquele dia, só na hora do jantar, aparentando ter se recuperado.

O correio noturno apareceu, o teto de Hogwarts foi tomado pelo voo de mais de quinhentas corujas, que procuravam loucamente por seus donos. A coruja de Dominique apareceu no meio das outras e lhe entregou uma única carta, era a do treinador Jordan, provavelmente sobre a detenção, e pelo visto, McCoy também tinha recebido.


	3. Troféus

A carta da menina dizia: "Srta. Weasley, peço que compareça a sala de troféus no domingo, após o seu teste de quadribol, para cumprir a merecida suspensão – Agradecido, Lino Jordan".

Naquela noite, enquanto os Grifinórios estavam na sala comunal, um garoto alto, de cabelos negros entrou pela passagem do quadro e anunciou:

- Boa noite alunos da Grifinória, para aqueles que não me conhecem, eu meu nome é Tim Prince, estou no sétimo ano e sou o capitão do time de quadribol da nossa querida casa, venho anunciar que Domingo teremos os testes para o time.

- Dessa vez nós vamos jogar juntos Fred – disse Dominique a seu primo – ninguém pode com o poder dos Weasley.

- Isso ai! – cerrou os punhos Fred.

A semana passou demorada, pois Dominique queria que chegasse logo o Domingo, para poder treinar e saber se faria parte do time da Grifinória pelo segundo ano consecutivo. Entretanto, no mesmo Domingo, ela ficaria na sala de troféus durante uma hora, com o garoto que ela mais detestava.

- Lucy, o que está fazendo acordada? – perguntou Dominique ao ver que sua prima também estava de pé, as sete horas da manhã de um domingo.

- Vou ver os testes de quadribol – sorriu, ficando vermelha, fazendo a prima gargalhar.

- Você quer ver os meninos do time, não é? – perguntou Dominique sabendo que Lucy não mentiria. A morena balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Ambas foram para o campo de quadribol, onde encontraram os pretendentes para as vagas do time, dentre eles, Fred. Dominique se juntou ao primo e lhe desejou boa sorte.

- Olá colegas de casa, hoje o teste é muito simples vou separar vocês em três times de seis pessoas, sem nenhum apanhador. – disse Tim. Na divisão do capitão, Dominique e Fred acabaram ficando no mesmo time, para a felicidade da loira, pois sabia que o primo era um dos melhores batedores dentre os alunos que estavam fazendo os testes.

O primeiro jogo começou, os Weasleys estavam jogando. Dominique havia começado o jogo a cem por hora, ela roubou três bolas e fez dois gols em menos de dez minutos. Fred também começou bem, ele e sua prima estavam tão sincronizados, devido aos treinos caseiros no verão. O garoto salvou Dominique de dois balaços que iam na direção dela.

O segundo e ultimo jogo dos Weasley naquele dia foi mais disputado, mas mesmo assim Dominique e Fred conseguiram mostrar serviço, eles tinham quase certeza de que seriam selecionados para o time da Grifinória.

Tim apitou, todos aterrissaram no centro do campo onde estava o capitão, ele disse feliz, que já tinha um time em mente e que seria divulgado naquele instante, devido a proximidade da Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts e da necessidade de treinos de entrosamento.

- Aos que não serão escolhidos, continuem tentando, o ano que vem pode ser o de vocês. Aos jogadores do ano passado que não forem chamados, mantenham a cabeça em pé e se preparem melhor da próxima vez. – disse Tim – Os escolhidos desse ano para integrar o time de Quadribol da Grifinória são: Ashton Rodrick (goleiro), Gabriel Rutherford (batedor), Fred Weasley (batedor), Sam Webber (artilheiro), Dominique Weasley (artilheira) e Dylan O'Connor (artilheiro).

Dominique ficou em ecstasy, ela e Fred haviam sido selecionados, sem dúvida seu primo seria fundamental para sua ascensão no time da Grifinória. Os rejeitados por Tim foram embora, ficando apenas o elenco do atual time. Eles ficaram batendo papo, se conhecendo melhor, a pedido de Tim, pois no ano passado, a Grifinória só perdeu o campeonato por falta de união dos jogadores do time.

- Dominique, parabéns, você realmente é a melhor artilheira da nossa casa – disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos ondulados, porem, arrumados.

- Obrigado Dylan, você também – disse a menina - fiquei feliz por você ter entrado no time esse ano.

- Conseguimos de novo Dominique! – comemorou um garoto alto, forte, de cabelos curtos e pretos, que havia jogado com ela no ano passado, levantando-a no colo.

- É verdade, Sam, e dessa vez não iremos perder! – falou a loira erguendo os braços.

- Esse é o espirito pessoal! – disse Tim – Terça feira depois da aula tem treino. O jogo contra a Sonserina já é no próximo fim de semana, vamos treinar para valer.

Ao sair do vestiário da Grifinória, Dominique se encontrou com Lucy, que a lembrou da detenção. A loira, que estava perdidamente feliz com o resultado dos testes, saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, ou iria chegar atrasada na detenção.

- Cheguei treinador – disse a Weasley ofegantemente, com as pernas tremulas e mãos a cima dos joelhos.

O professor de voo olhou para Dominique severamente, provavelmente, só mais um minuto e estaria muito encrencada. Jordan explicou o que os dois encrenqueiros deveriam fazer na sala de troféus.

- Daqui a uma hora eu volto para ver o progresso que fizeram, limpem todos os troféus! – disse ele – por favor me entreguem suas varinhas.

Ambos os alunos obedeceram, e quando o professor saiu McCoy perguntou como deveriam limpar tudo aquilo sem magia. Dominique ironicamente respondeu com o arremesso de um pano em seu peito. O trabalho começou em silêncio, mas o Sonserino logo começou a perturbar.

- Passou no teste, monstrinha? – perguntou McCoy – Ou não te enfrentarei esse ano?

- Para a sua informação, eu passei com bastante folga – mentiu a menina.

- Então a situação da Grifinória está pior do que eu imaginava. – sorriu o rapaz – sábado vamos esmagar vocês.

- É melhor você parar de falar besteiras, ou eu terei que te dar um outro soco no nariz – rosnou a Weasley.

- Além de monstra, é marrenta. – disse McCoy chegando perto do rosto da menina e depois se afastando – No jogo eu dou um jeito nessa sua atitude, peço para os meus batedores mirarem em você o jogo inteiro.

A porta da sala se abriu e era o treinador, Dominique mal havia notado, mas já se passaram mais de uma hora, a sorte deles é que já estavam acabando. A menina não via a hora de ir para a sala comunal passar o tempo com seus novos companheiros de time.

- Vocês tem sorte de eu não proibi-los de participar da Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts desse ano. – disse o professor devolvendo as varinhas aos dois alunos – Não precisam limpar o resto, tenho dois alunos do segundo ano na detenção que adorariam completar o trabalho de vocês.

Dominique não olhou mais para a cara de McCoy, saiu da sala e foi procurar os membros do time na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ao chegar lá, não viu Lucy, então subiu até o quarto, onde a encontrou deitada na cama lendo um livro.

- Deixa de ser antissocial e desce comigo para conversarmos com os rapazes. – falou a loira fechando o livro da prima.

Ambas desceram e passaram o resto do dia conversando com os jogadores do time, que eram muito engraçados, o número de piadas contadas sobre a Sonserina era quase que incontável. Naquela noite, foi anunciado pelo monitor chefe da Grifinória que as visitas a Hogsmead seriam liberadas na quarta feira seguinte, deixando muitas pessoas animadas para voltarem as lojas como Zonko's e Dedos de Mel.

- Nem acredito que vou poder comer os doces de alcaçuz de sangue novamente, nunca vi os vi vendendo no Beco Diagonal. – disse Dominique muito animada.

Na terça feira foi o primeiro treino da Grifinória, Dominique foi para o campo acompanhada de Fred e, como sempre, de Lucy. A Weasley morena foi para a arquibancada assistir enquanto que os primos iam para o vestiário da Grifinória.

Os membros do time já estavam presentes, alguns estavam se trocando no banheiro, já que tinha uma menina no time, e outros estavam dando uns últimos reparos nas vassouras. Dominique pegou seu uniforme, cujo número era três, e foi para o banheiro feminino se trocar. Fred pegou o uniforme de numero cinco e rumou para o banheiro masculino.

Depois que todos se arrumaram, o time da Grifinória foi ao campo, montaram em suas vassouras e começaram o treinamento, Tim começou com movimentações ofensivas, depois partiu para a defesa e no final treinaram um pouco de jogadas ensaiadas.

O treino foi muito bom, todos mostravam empenho total, deixando o capitão muito confiante para a temporada. No final do treino, Tim elogiou todos e disse para continuarem focados daquele jeito que iriam atropelar a Sonserina no jogo que viria no sábado. A Grifinória não ganhava a taça a seis anos, e todos da casa do leão dourado achavam que já estava na hora da sala comunal receber mais um troféu.


	4. Finalmente!

A quarta feira chegou muito rápido e Dominique acordou empolgada, queria aproveitar aquela manhã antes das aulas e ir a Hogsmead. Acordou Lucy, que parecia não querer ser acordada aquela hora, seu rosto estava amassado e ela estava com muita olheira.

- Lucy, você está bem? – perguntou a prima preocupada.

- Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... – disse a menina com uma voz fraca e rosto meio pálido.

- Venha, vou te levar para a ala hospitalar.

Dominique passou o braço de Lucy pela sua nuca e pediu para que a prima se apoiasse nela. Elas saíram do quarto vazio e desceram as escadas do dormitório para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou uma voz conhecida, era Dylan.

- Ela não está se sentindo bem, vou leva-la para madame Ponfrey.

- Quer ajuda para carregá-la? – perguntou o garoto se levantando do sofá onde estava sentado. Dylan passou o outro braço de Lucy, que sentia uma forte dor abdominal, por seu pescoço, com um pouco de esforço os dois jogadores do time da Grifinória levaram a Weasley morena para a ala hospitalar.

Madame Ponfrey, assim que viu o estado de Lucy fez algumas perguntas a morena, e logo chegou em um diagnóstico final. A enfermeira disse para as duas que Lucy provavelmente estava com cólica, e que se não já tivesse chegado, a menstruação iria chegar no dia seguinte.

- Com isso, ela terá que ficar aqui descansando até quando estiver melhor – completou madame Ponfrey – provavelmente sairá antes do jantar.

- Que vergonha! – disse Lucy, vendo que Dylan ainda estava no local.

- Você já ficou menstruada antes Srta. Weasley? – perguntou Madame Ponfrey, que recebeu uma resposta muda, apenas com o balançar negativo da cabeça da menina.

Dominique ficou triste, ela e a prima iriam passar o dia em Hogsmead, queria comer os famosos doces de alcaçuz de novo, ver as novidades que a dedos de mel tinha e os novos e interessantes produtos que a Zonko's havia lançado. Entretanto, entendia que Lucy estava passando mal e que devia descansar.

- Você planejava algo com ela hoje? – perguntou Dylan.

- Para falar a verdade, sim – disse Dominique – nós íamos a Hogsmead.

- Se quiser eu posso ir com você – falou o garoto alegremente.

Como a Weasley não queria ir a Hogsmead sozinha, principalmente porque McCoy poderia estar lá, ela topou. Antes de saírem do castelo, eles passaram no Salão Principal para pegar alguns bolinhos, já que nenhum dos dois havia tomado café da manhã.

Chegando no vilarejo de Hogsmead, Dylan perguntou se Dominique queria passar no Três Vassouras para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, a garota disse que sim, e ambos entraram no bar. Infelizmente, para a Weasley havia um pequeno problema lá dentro.

- Ah não! – disse ela.

- o que foi? – perguntou Dylan preocupado.

- Aquele garoto da Sonserina é muito irritante, não quero que ele piore meu dia.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai a Dedos de Mel enquanto eu compro para a gente a cerveja amanteigada e te encontro lá.

- Ok, excelente – disse a garota bastante grata. Quando ela se virou para a porta para sair do bar, acabou ouvindo a voz que menos queria ouvir.

- Marrentinha! – disse McCoy – O que faz aqui? Veio se desculpar pelo que fez outro dia?

- Claro que não, você mereceu. Escuta McCoy, eu realmente não quero me estressar com você – disse Dominique – marquei de vir aqui com minha amiga, mas ela passou mal. Conclusão, minha quarta-feira já está estragada, não preciso que você a piore.

- Vamos Dominique – disse Dylan empurrando de leve McCoy.

- Você perdeu o juízo? – perguntou agressivamente o Sonserino, mas o Grifinório estava abrindo a porta do Três Vassouras, mesmo assim, completou – Vamos ver na hora do jogo!

Dominique e Dylan não voltaram para o Três Vassouras naquela manhã, mas se divertiram do mesmo jeito. Compraram doces na Dedos de Mel, se divertiram com os novos artigos da Zonko's e depois das aulas terminarem, encontraram Sam e ficaram treinando passes rápidos, no pátio de entrada de Hogwarts, já que a campo estava sendo usado pelo time da Lufa-Lufa.

A hora do jantar havia chegado, Dominique se despediu de Dylan e Sam, pois ia encontrar com Lucy. A Weasley subiu as escadas até a ala hospitalar, onde encontrou sua prima sentada na cama colocando os sapatos.

-Lucy! Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Dominique.

- Melhor, mas muito envergonhada – respondeu Lucy corada.

- Não se preocupe, eu já passei por isso. – falou a prima – e aposto que Dylan nem se ligou.

O resto da semana voando, principalmente por que Tim havia marcado treino todos os dias até sábado. O Time da Grifinória treinou para valer, aos olhos de Dominique, nenhum treino do ano passado chegaria perto dos que fizeram naquela semana. Assim, finalmente o dia de calar a boca de McCoy havia chegado.

Na manhã de sábado, Dominique acordou bem cedo, porem ainda sonolenta, não havia conseguido dormir direito devido a tamanha ansiedade. Vendo que não conseguiria mais voltar a dormir, arrumou suas coisas e desceu para o Salão Principal para ver se o café da manhã já estava servido. No local, havia pouquíssimas pessoas, dentre elas, Tim, o capitão do time da Grifinória. A garota se juntou ao companheiro de equipe, para tomar café. Assim que Dominique sentou, alguns pães, frios, e fatias de bolo apareceram em sua frente.

- Dominique, teve insônia também? – perguntou Tim.

- Tive – respondeu a garota – eu quero muito ganhar esse jogo!

- Eu quero muito ganhar esse campeonato – disse o rapaz – É meu último ano em Hogwarts, quero dar um troféu para a casa da Grifinória. Além disso, tenho que mostrar serviço se eu quiser ser jogador profissional.

Quando Tim e Dominique terminaram de tomar café da manhã, o Salão Principal já estava mais cheio. Os dois jogadores foram para o estádio, mesmo faltando duas horas para o jogo. No vestiário, cada um deitou nos bancos para se concentrarem para o jogo. Entretanto Dominique acabou dormindo e só foi acordada quando Dylan acariciou seus braços dizendo que faltava uma hora para o jogo.

- Já estão todos aqui? – perguntou a Weasley.

- Sim, estão todos se vestindo.

Assim, a menina pegou seu uniforme e foi para o banheiro feminino do vestiário da Grifinória. Ela era a única a usá-lo, pois no time só havia ela de menina. Quando ficou completamente uniformizada, Dominique voltou ao vestiário, onde os meninos a esperavam.

- Eu sei que esse é nosso primeiro jogo, e que o campeonato mal começou, mas temos que ganhar a qualquer custo – disse Tim – temos que mostrar que somos um time melhor do que o do ano passado, e derrotar esses Sonserinos exibidos!

Os outros integrantes do time aplaudiram assim o capitão pegou um pedaço de giz, e no quadro negro que havia no vestiário, desenhou as jogadas que haviam treinado da semana anterior para que se lembrassem. Assim que todas jogadas foram revisadas, Tim levantou-se novamente e em um tom determinado gritou:

- Vamos acabar com esses Sonserinos!

- Um, dois, três, Grifinória! – disseram todos juntos o grito de guerra. Os jogadores dos dois times entraram em campo montados nas sua vassouras, o estádio estava todo colorido com as quatro cores das casas de Hogwarts. A escola inteira estava presente para assistir ao jogo.

- Olá alunos e professores, aqui é Lenny Bush da Lufa-Lufa falando. Serei o narrador deste primeiro jogo que ocorrerá dentro de alguns instantes. – disse o garoto de quinze anos nos alto falantes do estádio. Enquanto isso, os times se posicionaram no campo de jogo, aguardando o treinador Lino Jordan arremessar a Goles. As primeiras bolas a serem libertadas foram os Balaços e o Pomo de Ouro, por último a que todos aguardavam, que marcou o início do jogo.

- Grifinória começa com a bola – disse Lenny – Sam passa para Dominique, ela da um lindo drible no artilheiro Peter Grimm da Sonserina, passa a Goles para Dylan e é gol!

O placar começou dez a zero para a Grifinória, que começou jogando com muita intensidade, mas não durou nem cinco minutos, pois McCoy, depois de ter recuperado a posse de bola cruzou o campo inteiro e empatou o jogo. Em seguida a Grifinória realizou uma das jogadas exaustivamente treinada, resultou em dois gols consecutivos.

Dominique estava jogando muito bem, assim como todo o time da Grifinória, Fred já havia acertado dois jogadores da Sonserina. Entretanto, o time da serpente esmeralda era agressivo e veloz, o que resultava em um desgaste físico muito grande dos dois times.

Após duas horas de jogo, Tim pareceu ter avistado o pequeno pomo de ouro e saiu em disparada atrás dele, dando um mergulho rasante em direção ao solo. O apanhador da Sonserina foi atrás, Fred rebateu um balaço na direção dos apanhadores, Tim que estava de frente, desviou, entretanto o outro apanhador não teve tempo de mudar sua trajetória, e acabou sendo atingido pela bola mais dura de quadribol. Era uma jogada ensaiada que Fred e Tim tanto executaram nos treinos.

Com isso, Tim ganhou algum tempo para poder de fato encontrar o pomo, quando o avistou, voou em disparada em sua direção. Assim, depois de duas horas e meia de jogo, o apanhador da Grifinória pegou o pomo.

O treinador Jordan apitou o fim do jogo, a Grifinória comemorou demais, pois há alguns anos eles não ganhavam da Sonserina. Os jogadores se juntaram nas vassouras no centro do campo para dar o grito de guerra. Entretanto, um dos batedores da casa da serpente rebateu um balaço na direção do time vitorioso, a bola atingiu Dominique, que imediatamente desmaiou, caindo da vassoura.


	5. Respostas

Todos paralisaram em quanto a menina caia, mas antes que pudesse atingir o chão, um vulto passou e a segurou antes que o desastre pudesse acontecer.

Dominique ficou três dias desacordada, nesse meio tempo, o batedor da Sonserina foi proibido de jogar quadribol naquele ano, forçando o capitão realizar novos testes para essa posição. A menina recebeu bastantes doces e flores durante sua estadia na ala hospitalar.

Na noite do terceiro dia, a Weasley acordou com um barulho, era a madame Ponfrey arrumando o armário de poções curativas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a menina atordoada.

- O batedor John Monroe, da Sonserina rebateu um balaço na sua cabeça após o apito final – disse a enfermeira – você desmaiou e está a três dias desacordada.

- Eu cai da vassoura? – perguntou assustada a Weasley - como eu estou intacta? Estávamos na altura do aro mais alto.

- Um dos jogadores te pegou antes que pudesse chegar ao chão – disse Madame Ponfrey, sorridente – ele é um dos que mais vem te visitar.

- Sério? – perguntou Dominique pegando um copo com água que tinha no criado mudo ao lado da cama que estava – Quem? Sam Webber, Tim? Já sei, foi o Dylan!

- Nenhum dos três – a menina quase engasgou com a água – Foi Andrew McCoy. Bem, está tarde, estou indo dormir. Boa noite.

A enfermeira entrou em sua sala, mas Dominique não perceber, ela estava pensativa. "Andrew McCoy me salvou, e ainda é um dos que mais vem me visitar? Será que madame Ponfrey trocou os nomes?" Dominique decidiu fingir que ainda estava inconsciente, para que McCoy, se fosse ele mesmo, aparecer na manhã seguinte.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, a enfermeira bruxa acordou a Weasley para lhe dar um remédio, nesse tempo, a menina pediu para que não contasse a McCoy que já estava acordada. Assim, fingiu estar ainda desmaiada.

Vinte minutos depois, não eram nem sete horas da manha, mas Andrew havia entrado na ala hospitalar, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama da Weasley e a ficou olhando.

- Por quê? – perguntou Dominique abrindo os olhos – Porque me salvou? Porque vêm me visitar todos os dias das sete?

O garoto se assustou, não esperava que ela estivesse já consciente, ele se levantou rápido, e saiu quase que correndo do local, sem responder nenhuma das perguntas feitas pela Weasley. Irritada, pelo fato do menino não ter a respondido, a menina perguntou Madame Ponfrey se poderia assistir aula naquele dia. A enfermeira liberou, mas disse que caso a menina se sentisse mal, era para voltar para lá imediatamente.

Apesar de ter sido liberada, Dominique preferiu tomar café da manhã na ala hospitalar, pois, provavelmente, muitas pessoas a perguntariam sobre sua contusão no jogo, e ela estava sem paciência para responder.

A primeira aula era de transfiguração com a professora Clementina Rodgers. Ao chegar na sala, a Weasley pode ouvir cochichos sobre si, entretanto se sentou ao lado da prima Lucy, ignorando os comentários dos alunos da Sonserina.

- Dominique? – disse a Weasley morena, levando um susto ao ver a prima acordada sentando a seu lado – Você está melhor?

- Um pouco. – respondeu a loira. Ao perceber que a professora já havia começado a dar a matéria e que nem McCoy nem seus amigos não estavam presentes, Dominique cutucou uma menina da Sonserina e perguntou por eles, a garota, com cara de poucos amigos, respondeu que estavam treinando.

- Professora Rodgers, eu não estou me sentindo bem, estou com muita dor de cabeça. Posso voltar para a ala hospitalar?

Sem hesitar, a professora permitiu. Entretanto, Dominique não estava com dor de cabeça, ela queria falar com McCoy. A Weasley andou até o estádio de quadribol de Hogwarts, onde subiu as escadas da arquibancada e se sentou, cinco minutos depois, um dos jogadores a viu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, esse é o nosso treino! – disse um dos batedores.

- Da próxima vez vocês não terão tanta sorte! – disse o goleiro.

- Você veio aqui para tomar outra bolada? – riu o capitão. Até o momento Andrew não havia se pronunciado, mas quando o fez, não implicou com a menina como estava costumado a fazer, apenas disse:

- Vamos, o treino já estava acabando mesmo, vamos embora e deixa-la ai, sozinha – disse McCoy. Os meninos da Sonserina desapareceram no túnel que levava aos vestiários. A menina Weasley ficou irritada, ela iria arrancar as respostas que queria. Sem pensar ela foi até o vestiário da Sonserina e entrou.

- Que isso garota? – perguntou um dos artilheiros levantando rapidamente as calças.

- Chega, vou dar um jeito nela! – disse o goleiro se levantando do banco em que estava sentado.

- Não! – exclamou McCoy – Ela já fez com que John fosse expulso do time, deixa comigo que eu sei como lidar com essa marrenta.

Andrew puxou-a pelo braço até saírem do vestiário, quando a porta atrás deles se fechou o rapaz perguntou indignado o que a garota queria, e com uma única palavra a menina respondeu: "resposta".

- Está bem, venha comigo – McCoy a levou para a arquibancada novamente. Quando chegaram, Dominique cruzou os braços e seu rosto estava fechado. Quando finalmente o rapaz pareceu que ia falar alguma coisa, nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Ele parecia irritado consigo mesmo por não estar conseguindo se expressar, então o rapaz respirou fundo colocou o rosto da menina entre suas mãos e a beijou.

"Não era possível que aquilo tinha acontecido, não mesmo, não entre mim e McCoy" pensou Dominique, ela não tinha certeza de mais nada, o garoto que tanto a irritava havia lhe dado um beijo, e para completar, no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, a menina sentiu um calor assustador dentro dela, que significou uma coisa: ela havia gostado.

- Desde o final do ano passado eu despertei o interesse em você, por isso comecei a te perturbar, para você poder me enxergar – disse o rapaz se afastando do rosto da Weasley – por isso que eu te salvei, por isso que fui te visitar todos os dias em que você esteve na ala hospitalar.

- Perguntas respondidas, marrentinha? – perguntou Andrew. Dominique ficou em estado de choque, pensativa, refletindo sobre a resposta dada que para ela não existia até então.

- Sou muita areia para o seu caminhão, você não acha não? – disse a menina tentando se recompor e evitando mostrar seus sentimentos com relação ao beijo.

- É sim, mas eu estou disposto a carrega-la, nem que eu tenha que fazer muitas viagens cansativas – disse o rapaz acariciando o rosto de Dominique. "Fala sério, Andrew foi de idiota para romântico em minutos?" pensou a Weasley, a verdade é que após a resposta dada por ele, a menina não conseguiu se segurar.

- Se é assim, acho que tenho mais perguntas a serem respondidas. – falou Dominique se atirando em Andrew e lhe dando um beijo.


	6. Gene de Veela

O rapaz pediu desculpas pelo que havia dito no dia em que apanhou da garota, pelo balaço que atingiu, apesar de não ter sido ele, e continuou a pedir desculpas, até Dominique insistir para McCoy parar de se desculpar. Depois de algum tempo juntos, ambos os alunos decidiram voltar para a aula. No caminho para o castelo, decidiram não contar sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro para ninguém, devido a ainda existente rivalidade entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos. Andrew e Dominique estavam subindo as escadas para assistirem ao final da aula de transfiguração quando, de repente a Weasley caiu.

- Domi, você está bem? – perguntou McCoy a segurando. A menina colocou as mãos na cabeça, seus olhos estavam bem fechados e suas feições demonstravam dor, que era tão intensa que não conseguia falar. – venha, vamos para a ala hospitalar.

Andrew a ajudou a subir os degraus que faltavam para o andar em que a garota estava pela manhã. O rapaz abriu a porta do local e lá estava madame Ponfrey sentada em sua mesa lendo um livro, a ala hospitalar estava sem nenhum paciente. A enfermeira bruxa olhou para os dois e sorriu, a pesar de ter visto Dominique morrendo de dor, ela andou até eles e ajudou o Sonserino a colocar a menina na cama.

- Sabia que vocês iam ficar juntos – disse madame Ponfrey molhando um pano e colocando-o na cabeça da Grifinória.

- Mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém, combinamos de manter em segredo. – disse Andrew nervoso.

- Pode deixar. – disse ela séria e concordando com o que os jovens haviam combinado – Ela vai ficar melhor, sugiro você voltar à aula.

Dominique caiu no sono novamente, sonhou com tudo que havia ocorrido naquela manhã. Quando acordou, já era de noite, perguntou para Madame Ponfrey o que tinha acontecido, e que tinha tido um sonho muito estranho.

- Pobre criança, não era sonho não. – disse a enfermeira – e por falar nisso ele falou que ia passar aqui depois do jantar.

Pouco tempo depois, Madame Ponfrey levou até a menina uma bandeja de sopa para o jantar, e completou dizendo que seus parentes tinham saído da ala pouco antes dela acordar.

- A senhora contou alguma coisa sobre eu e... – perguntou nervosa.

- Não, Andrew me pediu para não contar.

- Boa noite Madame Ponfrey, ela já... – perguntou Andrew, não percebendo que a menina já estava acordada jantando. Ele andou até ela e beijou-lhe a testa, em seguida, tirou dos bolsos dois bolinhos do bolso, deu um a Dominique e outro para a enfermeira, que não podia descer para jantar quando tinha pacientes na ala hospitalar.

- Você arranjou um ótimo namorado, sabia? – disse Ponfrey comendo o presente que o rapaz havia lhe dado – Bom, tenho que ir lá atrás ver algumas papeladas.

A enfermeira saiu do ambiente, deixando os dois adolescentes sozinhos, Dominique comentou que não sabia o quanto bondosa era aquela senhora, e Andrew completou dizendo que ela cuida dele desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Acho que estamos namorando, não é? – perguntou Dominique ficando vermelha de vergonha.

- Se é o que você quer. – disse o rapaz sorrindo – basta apenas você anunciar para mim.

- Você acha que eu vou me render primeiro? – perguntou a Weasley gargalhando – Vá sonhando Andrew McCoy.

- Está bem então – disse ele dando um beijo nos lábios rosados da loira – Eu não te resisto. Estamos namorando.

Assim que Madame Ponfrey voltou para a ala, Andrew se despediu da namorada e da enfermeira, agradecendo-lhe, e sumiu pela porta de entrada.

Na manhã seguinte, Dominique recebeu alta e saiu do andar do hospital e foi para o Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã. Ao se juntar a sua família viu que Teddy trocava carinhos com Victoire, que parecia meio envergonhada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ela a Lucy.

- Os encantos de veela de Victoire estão no ápice, e dominaram Teddy, ele está muito meloso, passou o dia inteiro grudado nela – disse Roxainne ouvindo a pergunta da prima – você também tem chances de ter esse gene, já que sua avó materna é uma veela.

- Todo ápice é assim? – perguntou Dominique.

- Sim, pois uma vez que um rapaz experimenta tais poderes, ele vicia. – respondeu Roxainne novamente - o encantamento só acaba se o menino não gostar mais da menina.

"Ufa, pensei que Andrew só tivesse se apaixonado por mim, por causa de meu gene, mas segundo ele, já era apaixonou antes mesmo de se beijarem" pensou a loira, que havia se preocupado se seu novo namorado tinha se apaixonado por ela ou pelos poderes que ela tinha.

Algumas semanas se passaram, Dominique estava muito enrolada com os trabalhos e deveres que tinha perdido, pois estava debilitada, sem falar nos treinos e jogos de quadribol, que deixavam-na mais cansada ainda. Diante disso, ela e Andrew pouco se viam, o que a deixava preocupada com seu relacionamento, que estava baseado em troca de olhares.

Na semana anterior as provas bimestrais, Dominique e Lucy desceram para as masmorras, onde teriam aula de poções. O professor Slughorn pediu para que fizessem a poção Polissuco, os alunos começaram a preparar o que foi pedido, quando de repente um dos caldeirões da mesa em que Andrew estava explodiu. Todos na sala pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para a mesa toda suja de cinzas e poção.

- Foi ela! – disse McCoy ao professor, apontando para Dominique – A vi colocando alguma coisa no caldeirão de Isaac.

- O que? – perguntou a Weasley indignada, mas entendendo o plano do namorado.

- Desculpe-me professor, mas Dominique esteve o tempo inteiro ao meu lado, e afirmo que ela não sabotou o caldeirão do Sr. Molter. – disse calmamente Lucy.

- Eu vi, professor. – insistiu o Sonserino.

- Você não consegue ver nem a Goles direito, quanto mais alguém colocando um pequeno ingrediente no caldeirão. – falou Dominique virando de costas para ele.

- Retire o que você disse, ou se arrependerá. – disse McCoy. O professor Slughorn tentava falar, mas a discussão de Dominique e Andrew não parava, e o tom de voz dos dois aumentava cada vez mais.

- Basta, basta e basta! – gritou o professor de poções – Sr. McCoy detenção, Srta. Weasley detenção.

Dominique fez cara de poucos amigos, mas por dentro estava feliz, pois não ficava sozinha com o namorado há muito tempo. Assim, os dois, finalmente, poderiam estar juntos sem que ninguém desconfiasse.


	7. Paranoias de Guerra

Lucy ficou tão indignada com o fato da amiga ser injustamente posta em detenção, que passou o almoço inteiro após a aula de poções falando sobre isso.

- Dominique, você não aprende! – disse irritada Victoire – novamente uma detenção!

- Você não estava lá para ver a injustiça que foi Victoire, ela literalmente não fez nada! – falou Lucy.

- Deixa para lá, Lucy! – disse Dominique – Teddy, te admiro muito por aturá-la.

A Weasley se levantou novamente estressada com sua irmã e seguiu para o Saguão de Entrada, onde avistou Andrew e seus amigos e fez questão de esbarrar no namorado.

- Ei! Essa garota só cria problemas! – disse Isaac.

- Deixem comigo. – falou Andrew sorrindo – Eu encontro vocês na próxima aula.

Dominique desceu para o porto onde sentou no último degrau da escada e se encostou na pequena casinha de pedras. Seu namorado descia correndo para se encontrar com ela.

- Domi, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Andrew, em seguida brincou – Não está conseguindo trocar apenas olhares.

A reação da menina não foi esperada por ele, ela olhava para o lago negro como se estivesse sozinha e logo após o comentário humorado que Andrew fez, uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da loira, deixando-o assustado. Ela nunca tinha ficado naquele estado na frente de ninguém.

- Ei, ei, ei – disse o namorado se levantado e ficando de frente ao rosto da menina – o que houve?

- Estou atrasada na matéria, os treinos de quadribol estão me matando, Victoire só sabe pegar no meu pé, e estamos distantes um do outro. – disse Dominique, a cada palavra que saia de sua boca mais lagrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para a namorada que a segurou, assim Andrew a ergueu do degrau empoeirado e a abraçou. Dominique apertou seu rosto contra o peito do rapaz e quando parecia ter se acalmado um pouco, o rapaz a ergueu colocando seus pés 37 sobre os dele 41 e começou a cantar e se movimentar de modo aos dois dançarem.

- Andrew – suspirou a garota – você canta muito mal.

Os dois riram e o rapaz imediatamente parou, ele comentou que graças a Merlin ela tinha voltado ao normal. Em seguida olhou profundamente para os olhos verdes da namorada e disse:

- Eu te amo, Dominique Weasley.

"Eu te amo?" pensou a Weasley, essa foi a primeira vez em um mês namoro que Andrew havia dito aquelas palavras. Naquele momento, a menina até esqueceu de seus problemas, estava tomada pela felicidade e pela paixão, mas logo se lembrou do que Roxainne havia lhe dito há alguns dias atrás.

- Andrew, eu tenho que te falar mais uma coisinha, que está me incomodando um pouco – disse Dominique – Minha avó materna era uma veela, acho que talvez você possa estar enfeitiçado por essa característica.

- Você está brincando, não é? – perguntou retoricamente o rapaz – eu sei a diferença entre as paixões, quando tinha treze anos, meu pai me colocou em uma sala sozinho com uma veela, ele queria que eu não tivesse fraquezas.

- Sério? – perguntou Dominique curiosa.

- Sim, ele é meio paranoico, vivenciou a guerra, mas não lidou muito bem com ela. Então ele me preparou minha vida toda para não ter fraquezas. – falou o menino – Por isso que eu gosto de você, pois me mostrou que ainda sou humano, ainda posso amar. Você me salvou.

O casal se envolveu em um beijo intenso, Dominique estava com tanta vontade de beijá-lo que só conseguiu separar seus rostos quando perdeu o folego. Eles voltaram a se sentarem na escada, dessa vez, abraçados.

- Então você é imune aos poderes das veelas? – perguntou a loira.

- imune não, mas sei manter meu auto controle perto de uma, não viro um bobalhão – disse o rapaz fazendo a namorada rir – Para falar a verdade, esse gene de veela em você não é tão forte.

"Não é tão forte?" pensou Dominique, que estava crente que o Sonserino podia estar sob efeito do gene, principalmente, porque ele havia dito "eu te amo".

A tarde foi caindo, a paisagem estava linda, o sol sumia por trás da montanha, deixando o céu com um tom alaranjado e o lago negro, iluminado. O casal sabia que deveriam volta, pois seus amigos estariam procurando por eles.

- Vamos ficar até o sol sumir? – perguntou a loira.

- Sem dúvida, não perderia essa oportunidade por nada. – disse o rapaz beijando o pescoço de Dominique.

- O que mais seu pai te mandava fazer? – perguntou a Weasley.

- Muitas coisas, consigo defender mentalmente o feitiço _legilimens_ – respondeu Andrew pensativo – consigo ficar cinco minutos de baixo d'água sem respirar e sem nenhuma magia, dentre outras coisas.

- Poxa, seu pai deve ter sofrido muito nas mão dos comensais – disse Dominique olhando para o sol que estava quase todo coberto pela montanha – por isso toda paranoia.

- É, deve ser – falou Andrew – Vamos voltar, o Sol já se foi.

No caminho de volta para a sala comunal da Grifinória, Dominique decidiu escrever uma carta para sua mãe lhe perguntando sobre o seu gene de veela, pois estava curiosa com a resposta dada pelo namorado, de que nela não era tão forte. Rapidamente escreveu a carta e preferiu não mostrar para Lucy, em seguida chamou sua coruja Harpie e lhe entregou o envelope.

Na semana seguinte começaram as provas bimestrais, por conta disso, tanto jogos, quanto treinos de quadribol foram adiados. Dominique conseguiu colocar a matéria em dia com a ajuda de Lucy e Dylan.

Depois de alguns dias longe de Hogwarts, a coruja de Dominique voltou com duas cartas, uma era do professor Slughorn, que havia marcado a detenção para a tarde após o exame de poções, e a outra era de sua mãe com a resposta para suas perguntas.

"Filha, de fato você não tem o gene de veela como o principal, ao contrario de seus irmãos, nesse sentido, acabou puxando para o lado lobisomem de seu pai. Nós demoramos muito para descobrir, mas todo dia de lua cheia, você perde um pouco do autocontrole, e acaba fazendo coisas por impulsão. Esperamos que esteja bem, beijos. mère".

"Isso explica muita coisa" pensou Dominique, lembrando-se da tarde em que beijou Andrew pela primeira vez e do por do beijo ao por do Sol no porto de Hogwarts. Realmente os dois foram por impulsão. "Bom, o soco no nariz dele no segundo dia de aula não foi por impulsão" riu sozinha a menina.

- Dominique, você está bem? – perguntou Lucy ao ver a menina rindo para o livro de História da Magia – nem eu consigo fazer isso.

- Não é nada, eu estava me lembrando de umas coisas.

- Por que não está estudando poções como eu falei? – disse Lucy severamente.

Dominique deu de ombros, pegou se livro de poções, passou o braço pelo ombro da prima e disse para irem para a sala comunal estudar para a prova do dia seguinte.


	8. Tortura

Depois de uma noite inteira estudando para a prova de Slughorn, Dominique foi junto com os outros alunos do quinto ano para a sala de poções, pareciam todos preocupados, pois toda hora esfregavam as mãos, apesar do frio do final de outono. Além disso, os exames de poções eram um dos mais difíceis de Hogwarts, só os alunos que tinham bastante facilidade ou capacidade de decorar as poções tiravam boas notas.

Entretanto, Dominique saiu da prova achando que tinha ido bem, para a surpresa de Lucy, que achou que foi muito mal. Elas se despediram, pois a menina cumpriria detenção com o namorado secreto. Um pouco antes do termino do exame, Dominique ficou pensando nos minutos que havia conseguido passar ao lado de Andrew, e de todas as frases bonitas que ele falava para ela e decidiu retribuir de maneira inovadora.

- Srta. Weasley, pode entrar – disse o professor Slughorn quando o último aluno que fazia prova saiu, Andrew já estava lá dentro – Quero que vocês guardem os ingredientes que os alunos utilizaram hoje para fazer as provas. Não é muito trabalhoso, mas sugiro que comecem logo. As varinhas por favor.

- Professor, minha varinha ficou no meu dormitório, não achei que precisaria dela para a prova de poções – disse Dominique depois que Andrew entregou a dele.

- Pois bem. – disse o senhor – volto daqui a uma hora para ver o progresso.

- Se quisermos aproveitar esse momento, acho melhor começarmos a arrumar logo – disse McCoy após a saída do professor.

- Não se preocupe, dou um jeito – falou a loira. Ela sacou a varinha de dentro de suas vestes e a chacoalhou no ar, e os ingredientes começaram a voltar para seus potes, e esses voltaram para a prateleira.

- Está aprendendo comigo – disse Andrew limpando com um pano o que estava derrubado pelas bancadas. Em quinze minutos, tudo estava terminado, então Dominique contou a o rapaz o que sua mãe havia lhe escrito.

- Gene incontrolável? – disse ele se aproximando da menina – ou alguma desculpa para você não ter que admitir que não me resiste.

- Acho que você está no lado errado da moeda McCoy – falou a Weasley – Você é que não me resiste.

- Quer apostar? – sorriu o menino maliciosamente. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço da menina, e foi subindo os beijos até a boca dela, mas antes de unir seus lábios, passou as costas da mão na macia bochecha da loira. Entretanto, ela não se rendeu, e antes que ele a beijasse, ela disse:

- Vai precisar melhorar muito se quiser ganhar de mim.

Dominique foi conduzindo o menino até uma bancada, onde o fez deitar, assim subiu em cima dele segurou seus braços e pernas. Ela foi se inclinado de modo a deixar seus lábios a menos de cinco centímetros dos do garoto.

- Quando eu entro numa aposta, é para ganhar – riu Dominique. Ela nunca havia visto Andrew naquele estado, seu pulso estava tão acelerado que ela sentia os batimentos cardíacos só por segurá-los, ele olhava fixo para os olhos da loira com uma respiração ofegante, aquela sensação de estar tão perto dela, mas não poder beijá-la o torturava. Vendo que o namorado já estava bastante derrotado, ela saiu de cima dele, desceu da bancada e se afastou – Acho que seu pai não te preparou para esse tipo de tortura.

Andrew não resistiu a adrenalina e o impulso tomou conta do rapaz calculista e ele avançou na menina como se ela fosse a essência que o mantinha vivo. Ele a botou contra a parede de pedra da sala e a beijou-a até perder o folego. Suas mãos desceram das costas da menina para as nádegas, ela passava a mão pelo peito atlético do rapaz, mas quando ela passou as mãos por debaixo da camisa, em suas costas, ela interrompeu o beijo.

- O que é isso nas suas costas? – perguntou Dominique estragando o clima.

- Ah, são cicatrizes. – disse ele meio desconfortável – Quando eu era criança, adorava subir em árvores, mas teve um dia que caí, e minhas costas foram arrastando nos galhos.

O menino enxugou a testa, que estava cheia de gotículas de suor, Dominique riu da cena, perguntou se o que ela havia feito tinha sido demais para ele. Antes da resposta de Andrew, eles ouviram passos no corredor e correram para cantos opostos da sala e fingiram estarem terminando de limpar as bancadas.

- Muito bem vocês dois, vejo que a sala está bem organizada – parabenizou-os Slughorn – Sr. McCoy, nunca pensei que essa tarefa que dei iria ser cansativa, vá tomar uma ducha, ou pegará um resfriado com esse frio.

Dominique riu por dentro, ela viu o namorado sair com cara fechada, mas sabia que por dentro ele estava em ecstasy. O professor também a liberou, e ela foi encontrar com Lucy.


	9. Sob os Olhos das Harpias

As notas dos exames de Dominique foram muito boas, mas não superaram as da prima, que mesmo assim estava desapontada com seu desempenho. O resto da família Weasley também tinha conseguido boas notas, exceto por Fred, que quase ficou fora do time de quadribol da Grifinória por notas baixas.

Os treinos haviam voltado após uma semana somente de provas, Tim estava passando várias novas jogadas, que ele havia visto em um livro na biblioteca, alterando algumas coisas. Dominique voltou a treinar melhor do que antes, ela estava mais concentrada e tentando realizar fintas que nunca havia tentado antes.

No primeiro jogo pós provas, a Grifinória pegou a Lufa-Lufa, e alguns olheiros de times profissionais e amadores foram à Hogwarts olhar a nova safra de atletas. Tim foi chamado para conversar com alguns deles, enquanto isso, Dominique, Fred e os outros voltaram para o vestiário para se trocarem.

- Dominique Weasley? – perguntou uma mulher que entrava no local – Vim aqui hoje para dar uma olhada na goleira da Lufa-Lufa, mas não pude deixar de notar seu jogo. Está no quinto ano, não é? Já sabe o que fazer quando se formar?

- Sim, estou no quinto ano – disse a loira – eu gostaria de jogar quadribol profissionalmente.

- Pois bem, sou olheira do Harpias de Hollyhead, certamente voltarei a Hogwarts em dois anos. – falou a mulher apertando a mão de Dominique. A adolescente ficou muito feliz, seu esforço físico nos treinos e jogos fez seu jogo fluir mais, e agora ela estava colhendo os frutos que plantou. Perdida em seus pensamentos, a Weasley mal percebeu o capitão do time entrar no vestiário, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Acabei de aceitar o convite para jogar no Puddlemere United na próxima temporada! – disse Tim, nesse momento, Dominique aterrissou de volta no mundo real, ela correu para abraça-lo, o parabenizando.

- Temos que comemorar! – disse Ashton, o goleiro da Grifinória.

- Vamos no Três Vassouras – disse Gabriel, o segundo batedor.

- Posso levar Lucy? – perguntou Dominique, os integrantes do time permitiram. A prima, correta, nunca tomou nada que a alterasse, e a loira achava que estava mais do que na hora de experimentar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Dominique voltou para o dormitório, tomou um banho rápido e encontrou Lucy fazendo o trabalho de DCAT que era para ser entregue em duas semanas. A loira tentava convencer a morena a acompanha-la, mas estava difícil, logo, soltou contou uma mentira:

- Vamos lá, Sam que me pediu para te chamar.

A equipe de quadribol da Grifinória e a Weasley do quinto ano ocuparam a maior mesa do local, eles beberam várias rodadas de cerveja amanteigada, que tinha uma substancia que fazia as pessoas falarem antes de pensar, então as pessoas acabavam ficando mais sinceras. Desse modo, Lucy, que era bem séria, virou a comediante da mesa.

- Não sabia que você era tão engraçada – riu Fred, contagiando os outros.

- Dominique, eu queria voltar aqui outro dia, mas só com a sua companhia – falou Dylan no ouvido da loira enquanto os outros riam da revolta sincera de Lucy com sua nota no trabalho de Runas Antigas. – Seria um encontro.

- Um dia talvez. Vou indo gente, tenho que ver uma parada com minha irmã. – levantou-se Dominique aliviada por Andrew não estar no local.

- Eu te acompanho – disse Dylan também se levantando. "E agora? Como vou dizer a ele que não quero sua companhia, sem magoá-lo?".

- Você não vai querer estar presente em uma conversa entre essas Weasley. Quase sempre termina em discussão – disse Lucy, bebendo a terceira caneca de cerveja amanteigada – Acredite em mim, estava presente em quase todas as discussões da vida delas.

"Muito obrigada Lucy", pensou Dominique, vendo que Dylan tinha sentado novamente. No caminho de volta para o castelo, Louis estava descendo para a cidadela, correndo, seguido por Molly. Dominique ficou surpresa com aquela cena, foram poucas as fezes que viu a prima correndo.

- Passei no teste para o time de duelos da Grifinória – falou o irmão ofegante – Molly não.

Quando sua prima, e irmã de Lucy, passou, Dominique segurou seu braço. Molly era muito parecida com seu pai Percy, ela não tinha senso de humor, era meio antissocial e era extremamente competitiva, queria ser melhor do que todo mundo, em tudo. Exceto em esportes, que detestava.

- Você ainda não aprendeu? – perguntou a loira – Quando mais você der corda, mais ele vai te zoar.

Molly olhou feio para a prima e puxou seu braço, se desvencilhando da mão que a segurava e voltou a correr atrás de Louis. "Acho que no fundo ela gosta das implicâncias dos meninos, é um jeito de interagir com outras pessoas" pensou Dominique.

A cada dia que passava, menos folhas se viam na árvores, o salgueiro lutador já estava completamente pelado. Aos poucos a neve começou a cair nos terrenos de Hogwarts, e agora era impossível sair do castelo sem estar bastante agasalhado. Para disfarçar a proximidade provas bimestrais anteriores às férias, haveria um baile de inverno, que havia virado tradicional, desde quando o Torneio Tri-Bruxo foi sediado no castelo.

Era sábado a tarde, a Grifinória não teria jogo, mas o colégio, quase todo, ia para o estádio para ver Sonserina contra Corvinal. Dominique estava super animada naquela manhã, era o quarto mês de namoro dela e de Andrew, ela mandou uma carta na noite anterior para o rapaz, desejando-lhe boa sorte no jogo, mas não mencionou a data, queria que o namorado lembrasse, já que nos meses anteriores a comemoração partiu dela.

Dominique e Lucy foram para o estádio de quadribol com o time da Grifinória, lá encontraram Louis e Roxainne, o menino foi para encontrar Fred e torcer contra a Sonserina, e a menina foi para torcer para um de seus amigos que jogava no time da Corvinal.

A Sonserina começou muito mal, o adversário tinha maior posse de bola, já haviam feito dois gols e continuavam pressionando. O time de McCoy estava perdido em campo, batendo cabeça nas jogadas de ataque e defesa, até que o capitão pediu tempo.

A volta para o jogo, a Sonserina parecia outro time, eles pareciam com fomo de jogo, estavam lutando para reverter o placar que já estava com uma diferença de sete pontos. Entretanto, a vontade de vencer o jogo dos dois times estava deixando o jogo feio, cheio de faltas e pequenas agressões verbais e físicas.

O jogo foi assim até o apanhador da Corvinal pegar o pomo, explodindo a torcida da casa do corvo de felicidade, pois disputariam o título da Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts com a Grifinória. O final do jogo foi marcado por discussões entre os jogadores da Sonserina, que tiveram que ser apartados pelo capitão do time, por Andrew e pelo treinador Jordan.

Na saída dos alunos do estádio, Dominique percebeu que o jogador da Corvinal que Roxainne estava esperando sair era seu namorado, a prima apresentou-o para a loira e Lucy.

- Gente esse é Franklin Gordon, estamos namorando há um mês, quase. – apresentou a mulata. As meninas o cumprimentaram e em seguida começaram a retornar a Hogwarts.

- Incrível como Roxainne sempre arranja namorados bonitos, não é? – perguntou Lucy.

- É, mas esses namoros não costumam durar muito – falou Dominique – acho que o que mais durou foram seis meses.

A Weasley estava ansiosa para comemorar aquele dia especial, mas ela passou a tarde inteira sem ter um momento sozinha com Andrew. A menina pode perceber que o namorado estava pouco conversativo com seus amigos, logo, na primeira oportunidade que teve a noite perguntou a ele:

- Você está bem?

- Pareço bem? – perguntou retoricamente Andrew de maneira agressiva.

- Ei, olha como você fala comigo, está achando que sou um dos seus amigos? – perguntou a menina com raiva.

- Desculpe-me, mas preciso de um tempinho para me desestressar, o dia de hoje não foi bom. – disse o rapaz se levantando e saindo do local.

"Não foi bom mesmo, você se esqueceu do nosso aniversário de namoro" pensou Dominique triste. A Weasley foi dormir com os olhos marejados, estava decepcionada com McCoy, as vezes passava por sua cabeça que ela o amava mais do que ele a amava.

Alguns dias se passaram e Dominique não falou com Andrew desde o dia em que a Sonserina foi eliminada do campeonato de quadribol de Hogwarts pela Corvinal. Por esse motivo, a menina andava muito estranha aos olhos de Lucy, que a perguntava toda hora se estava bem.

Para a prima, a gota d'água foi quando Dominique brigou com ela, dizendo que não estava se esforçando para explicar a matéria de adivinhação. Lucy retrucava dizendo que ensinar a loira não era sua obrigação. Sendo assim, o resultado da discussão foi que a morena levou a prima para a ala hospitalar, pois achava que estava com problemas psicológicos.

- Madame Ponfrey, dizem que a senhora cura tudo, por favor, poderia faze-la voltar ao normal? – perguntou Lucy – Preciso voltar a estudar.

A enfermeira ficou olhando para Dominique, e esperou a sua prima sair do local para tocar em um assunto delicado para a loira:

- Cadê Andrew?

- Sei lá – respondeu Dominique mal humorada.

- Vou chama-lo, espere aqui. – disse Ponfrey.

- Não! – exclamou a loira – Não quero falar com ele.

- Mas eu estou achando que vocês precisam conversar – completou a enfermeira. Vendo que a Weasley era muito orgulhosa e não ficaria na ala hospitalar aguardando por ela e McCoy, Madame Ponfrey enfeitiçou Dominique com "_Morphemus_", que a fez dormir.

Após ter ido a sala de Aritmância buscar Andrew, a enfermeira voltou para a ala hospitalar com o rapaz, que ficou confuso por ter visto a namorada dormindo lá.

- "_Finite Incantatem"_. – desfez o feitiço do sono em Dominique, quando ela abriu os olhos e viu o namorado, a enfermeira completou – Vocês precisam conversar.

Madame Ponfrey foi para seu escritório e fechou a porta, deixando os dois sozinhos. Andrew olhou para Dominique, que não olhou para ele nenhum minuto, ela estava de cara fechada e braços cruzados.

- O que, que aconteceu? – perguntou Andrew – Porque você está assim? E porque você não me encontra mais?

- Você está de brincadeira, não é? – riu ironicamente Dominique – Você pediu um tempo para desestressar, estou te dando esse tempo. Sem mim, você não fica mais estressado.

- O que? – perguntou Andrew – Eu só queria ficar sozinho naquele dia, não no resto da semana!

- Mas era aquele dia mesmo que eu não queria ficar sozinha! – gritou com o namorado. Andrew olhou estranho para a menina, não estava entendendo o que a menina queria dizer. – O número quatro não quer dizer nada para você?

Andrew arregalou os olhos, parecia ter lembrado da data em que fizeram quatro meses de namoro e que ele havia esquecido. Ele pediu mil desculpas para Dominique, falando que ia recompensá-la, mas a menina ainda estava irritada.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – disse o menino acariciando o braço da menina – Eu acho você muito linda irritada. Eu senti sua falta esses dias.

- Não adianta Andrew, eu ainda estou chateada contigo – disse Dominique.

- Pode até estar, mas eu quero te beijar, e sei que você também quer – disse ele – Pare de se segurar Domi, você sabe que não vai conseguir, hoje a noite tem lua cheia.

De repente, a Weasley se tocou, por mais que Andrew tivesse esquecido o dia do aniversário de namoro deles, ele sempre lembrava dos dias que a namorada era afetada pela lua cheia. Como McCoy havia previsto, aquele dia despertava um sentimento profundo em Dominique, que abraçou o namorado e o beijou.

- Marrentinha, temos que resolver um problema – disse Andrew brincando com a franja loira da Weasley – Quer ir ao baile de inverno comigo?

- Queria, mas não podemos – disse Dominique com um sorriso amarelo – Acho que Dylan vai me convidar.

- Eu não gosto dele – falou McCoy.

- Eu sei disso, mas se ele me chamar, terei que aceitar. Na verdade, o primeiro que me convidar eu vou ter que aceitar. – falou a menina – você também terá que chamar uma menina, para seus amigos não desconfiarem.

- Que bom que vocês se entenderam – disse Madame Ponfrey abrindo a porta do seu escritório e vendo os dois abraçados – Mas sinto lhes informar que terão que voltar para suas aulas.

Dominique foi para a aula de D.C.A.T e Andrew foi para sua aula de Astronomia. Não se viram mais naquele dia, mas a noite, a menina mandou uma carta para o namorado dizendo que havia feito as pazes novamente com Lucy e que, como previsto, Dylan havia convidando-a para o baile.


	10. O Baile

Na semana seguinte, algumas aulas foram trocadas por aulas de dança, onde cada diretor das casas ensinavam os seus alunos a dançarem. Neville Longbottom era o professor de Herbologia e o diretor da casa da Grifinória, ele convocou os alunos da casa do leão dourado para uma aula de dança. Victoire e Teddy dançavam juntos, Roxainne dançava com Ashton Rodrick, mas iria no baile com seu namorado, Louis e Fred dançavam com as gêmeas Mason do ano deles, Molly dançava com Alfie Gladstone, um ano mais novo do que ela, Lucy dançava com Sam e Dominique dançou com Dylan.

- Só para lembra-los, os monitores das casas abrirão a primeira dança, seguidos pelos atletas das casas finalistas da Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts, o que nos inclui pela primeira vez depois de vários anos. – disse o professor Longbottom.

- Eu estou muito feliz com o fato de ter aceitado ir comigo para o baile – falou Dylan no ouvido da Weasley enquanto dançavam – Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer – falou a Weasley, fazendo o rapaz dar um sorriso.

O fim de semana chegou, consequentemente, o dia do baile, Dominique estava ansiosa para ver Andrew usando smoking, ela adorava homens vestidos formalmente. Além disso, estava feliz, pois o namorado não iria acompanhado, já que não tinha lhe avisado nada a ela. O vestido da Weasley era grená, meio degrade, seu cabelo tinha uma trança embutida, feita por Roxainne, que havia feito os cabelos de todas as primas.

A noite chegou, os meninos esperavam por seus pares na sala comunal da Grifinória, exceto por aqueles que tinham pares de outras casas, como era o caso de Roxainne, que havia descido para encontrar seu namorado da Corvinal.

Para cada menina que descia, os rapazes aplaudiam. Dominique e Lucy desceram juntas, elas aguardaram na sala comunal pelo resto do time de quadribol da Grifinória, já que teriam que abrir o baile com a primeira dança.

A Weasley loira ficou feliz em ver que Sam havia convidado Lucy para acompanha-lo. Ela sabia que sua prima gostava do garoto do sexto ano, e estava torcendo para o novo relacionamento desse certo.

- Atletas e Monitores, vamos descer – disse o professor Longbottom, que havia entrado na sala comunal da Grifinória. O grupo desceu e encontrou os alunos das outras casas aguardando para entrar, dentre eles estavam o time de quadribol da Corvinal, que disputaria final contra a casa do leão dourado, e monitores das três outras casas, aguardando para entrar no Salão Principal.

Alguns instantes depois, a porta se abriu e os monitores abriram o caminho no meio dos demais alunos que aguardavam a cerimonia de abertura, seguidos deles estavam o time da Corvinal e da Grifinória. Eles andaram até o centro do salão e cada casal se preparou para a primeira dança.

A música começou a tocar e o grupo começou a dançar, Dylan estava com os olhos brilhando, olhando fixamente para o rosto de Dominique, que começou a se perguntar se realmente havia sido uma boa ideia ter aceitado ser o par do rapaz. Entretanto, no meio da dança, a menina viu Andrew acompanhado de uma menina da Sonserina. "O quê? Ele não me falou nada sobre uma acompanhante. Quem ele pensa que é?" pensou Dominique sentindo sua orelha pegar fogo.

A Weasley deu um beijo na bochecha de Dylan e o agradeceu por ter tido paciência com ela nas aulas de dança, que havia pisado muitas vezes nos pés do rapaz.

A primeira dança havia acabado, todos do salão aplaudiram e invadiram a pista de dança. Dominique continuou dançando com Dylan, e percebeu que Andrew, apesar de também estar dançando com seu par, ficava toda hora olhando para sua namorada. Algum tempo depois, a Weasley e seu par foram se sentar na mesa do time da Grifinória. Ashton estava acompanhado de uma menina da Corvinal, ele falava que havia treinado a dança com Roxainne, pois seu par era irmã de Franklin.

- Dominique, você está muito linda nesse vestido grená. – sussurrou Dylan no ouvido da loira, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Fred olhando para a prima.

- Não. – disse o rapaz antes que a menina pudesse falar alguma coisa, Fred ficou meio desconfiado, mas logo esqueceu.

- Você aceitaria um ponche? – perguntou Dylan para a menina, que ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e agradeceu – quando quiser, é só me avisar que eu vou lá pegar para você.

- Dylan, se você tivesse uma namorada, mas ela não pudesse ir com você a uma festa formal, você iria com outra? – perguntou Dominique pensando em Andrew.

- Não, iria sozinho – respondeu ele – a não ser que minha namorada quisesse que eu fosse acompanhado, mas ela escolheria meu par.

- Você é um fofo – disse a Weasley para o amigo. Após as palavras da menina, o rapaz tentou beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto, e os lábios de Dylan pararam em sua bochecha.

- Me desculpe, você é um garoto legal, mas não... – antes que a loira pudesse continuar, o rapaz falou.

- Não peça desculpas, o erro foi meu, eu que lhe peço desculpas – disse O'Connor segurando as mãos da Weasley – Acho que você não gosta de mim como eu gosto de você.

- Provavelmente. Eu te acho um cara legal, mas você é meu amigo, entende? – disse Dominique. Vendo que o amigo deu um sorriso amarelo, a garota apoiou a cabeça no ombro do garoto. Alguns instantes depois, Dominique sentiu algo pingar em sua testa e quando se tocou, a nuca de Dylan estava completamente molhada e rosa.

- Foi mal – disse uma voz familiar, era Andrew e ele estava rindo.

- Qual foi? Você não tem o direito de implicar com a gente hoje – disse o par da Weasley, ele pegou um pano que estava em seu bolso e secou os pingos que caíram em Dominique, o que acabou irritando McCoy – Preciso te lembrar que fomos para a final e vocês não?

"Hum, isso não vai dar certo" pensou a loira, sabendo que esse último comentário de Dylan atingiu sériamente seu namorado. O Sonserino virou o resto do copo de ponche na cabeça do Grifinório, que já partia para cima de Andrew, mas foi impedido por Dominique. A menina ficou entre os dois rapazes, não queria que eles ficassem encrencados, então falou:

- Dá para vocês dois pararem com isso? Dylan, nós estávamos curtindo a noite, e McCoy, vê se cresce.

- Dominique, vou subir para tomar um banho e tirar esse ponche de mim – disse o amigo – Já que está quase no fim do baile, acho que vou ficar por lá mesmo.

- Tudo bem, já vou subir também. – disse ela. O Grifinório saiu do Salão Principal e subiu as escadas para o dormitório, já a Dominique foi para o pátio de entrada, onde pode ver alguns casais se beijando, incluindo Roxainne e Franklin. Não muito tempo depois, a loira sentiu uma mão tocar sua cintura e lábios tocarem seu pescoço.

- Por que não está lá dentro com seu par? – perguntou a Weasley.

- Porque eu prefiro estar com a minha namorada. – respondeu McCoy – preferia que eu estivesse com ela?

- Por que você não me contou que convidaria alguém para ir com você?

- Pois achei que não faria sentido. – Andrew respondeu a segunda pergunta.

- Ah é mesmo? Então está bem, da próxima vez que Dylan me chamar para sair, vou aceitar e não vou lhe informar. – respondeu teimosamente a menina – Você se acha o último biscoito do pacote, não é?

- E você perde a batalha, mas não perde o orgulho. – respondeu Andrew.

- Egoísta!

- Feminista!

- Calculista!

- Marrenta!

A medida que eles caracterizavam um ao outro com adjetivos muito carinhosos, mais o clima entre eles ficava quente. Com isso, como toda briga desse casal, eles terminaram se beijando. Entretanto, a loira rapidamente se afastou dele e olhou para os lados.

- Será que alguém nos viu? – perguntou meio desesperada.

- Acho que não, estão todos muito ocupados – falou o rapaz fazendo a namorada rir – quer ficar ocupada também na passarela?

A menina não respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou McCoy pelo braço. Como estava escuro e, como o rapaz havia dito, estavam todos ocupados de mais, ninguém percebeu os namorados secretos atravessando o Pátio de Entrada. O casal ficou namorando até o treinador Jordan aparecer no Pátio de Entrada, mas para a felicidade deles, o adulto não os viu na passarela.

Dominique dormia nos ombros de Andrew, que teve que acordá-la para poderem voltar para seus dormitórios antes que alguém acordasse e visse que nenhum dos dois havia dormido em suas casas.

Naquela tarde, Lucy acordou a prima meio desesperada, pois ela ainda não tinha acordado. A morena estava entusiasmada, havia tido uma excelente noite e estava querendo contar para Dominique desde que acordou. Ela disse que Sam foi extremamente fofo com ela aquela noite e que um pouco antes dela entrar no dormitório, ele a beijou. A loira deu um pulo da cama e abraçou Lucy, sabia que a prima estava de olho no rapaz desde o teste de quadribol.

- Ah, a final da Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts será na volta do recesso de final de ano – completou Lucy, se lembrando do comunicado que Tim havia dado pela manhã na sala comunal.

As semanas se passaram e os exames do final do primeiro semestre chegaram, mais uma vez as salas comunais de todas as casas e a biblioteca ficaram completamente lotadas, fazendo muitos alunos optarem pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Nesse meio tempo, Lucy e Sam, que mal havia começado, terminaram, pois para ela, o rapaz a prejudicava nos estudos, e para ele, a morena era muito séria, mas pelo menos continuaram amigos. Já Dominique, continuava seu namoro com Andrew, e apesar de altos e baixos no relacionamento deles, a paixão do casal continuava forte.

No penúltimo dia de provas e de Hogwarts antes do recesso de final de ano, a Weasley loira procurou por McCoy nos terrenos de Hogwarts para conversar sobre o final do ano. Ela o encontrou perto da cabana de Hagrid, sentado em uma pedra, olhando para a floresta negra.

- Olá, chato! – disse Dominique abraçando o namorado que parece não ter retribuído o carinho – o que houve? Não me ama mais?

- Meu pai me mandou uma carta hoje, vou passar o natal e o ano novo na casa de um amigo do trabalho dele – suspirou o menino.

- E isso é ruim? – perguntou a Weasley não sabendo o que dizer – Você conhece o amigo dele?

- O natal lá em casa já não é tão bom, e todas as vezes que passamos na casa de um de seus amigos, é pior ainda. – falou o rapaz desanimado – Não, ele não me falou quem era, ele nunca fala...

A loira tentou animar o rapaz mudando de assunto, ela prometeu que escrever todos os dias do recesso iria escrever para ele, fazendo uma companhia a distância. O momento deles nos limites de Hogwarts foi rápido, pois teriam que voltar ao castelo para estudar para a prova do dia seguinte.


	11. Pobres CDFs

- Nossa, foi a prova de transfiguração mais difícil da minha vida – disse Dominique encontrando com Lucy no quarto delas – Demorei uns dez minutos para poder transformar uma cobra em um relógio. Bom, pelo menos foi a última prova da semana.

- Dominique, o trem parte daqui a meia hora, temos que nos apressar. – disse em tom desesperado terminando de arrumar seu malão.

"Caramba, não arrumei nada!" pensou a loira, rapidamente começaram a arrumar as coisas. Jew, que havia terminado de organizar seu malão, se ofereceu para ajudar as Weasley. As demais companheiras de quarto já haviam ido para o trem.

Graças a pequena ajuda de Jew, Lucy e Dominique terminaram de guardar a tempo de descer com o resto da família. As Weasley entraram no trem e procuraram a cabine onde sua família estava, o compartimento estava quase cheio, a sorte delas é que Molly não estava lá. Assim, estavam: Dominique, Lucy, Teddy, Victoire, Louis, Roxainne, Franklin, Fred e Tim.

No meio da viagem para a estação de King's Cross, Dominique se levantou e se ofereceu para comprar guloseimas com a velhinha dos doces, que ainda não havia passado na cabine deles, mas na verdade ela iria procurar Andrew. Louis e Teddy pediram a loira que comprasse dois pacotes de feijãozinho de todos os sabores, e Franklin disse que a senhora provavelmente estaria no inicio do trem. Dominique pegou o dinheiro deles, agradeceu a dica do Corvinal e saiu.

A Weasley estava no meio do trem, então decidiu começar a procurar por McCoy pelo início. Para a infelicidade dela, o rapaz não foi encontrado, logo teve que se dirigir ao outro extremo do trem. Entretanto, antes que pudesse começar a ir para os fundos do transporte, Dominique foi puxada para dentro de uma cabine onde tinham quatro pessoas: o goleiro, do quarto ano, que a segurava; uma das artilheiras e duas de suas amigas, todos da Corvinal.

- Me solta! - disse Dominique se debatendo nos braços do menino.

- Nós não vamos te machucar - disse a jogadora - a não ser que você não nos prometa que não irá jogar a final contra a gente.

- Como é? - perguntou a loira não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Seja inteligente, nós somos quatro e você é apenas uma - falou outra menina.

- Não sabia que os CDFs estavam com tanto medo de perder feio para a gente - sorriu a Weasley. Porém, aconteceu algo pelo qual Dominique não esperava, a artilheira da Corvinal lhe deu um tapa na bochecha.

- Nós lhe avisamos, prometa que você não jogará a final, que deixamos você ir. – disse a terceira menina. Entretanto a loira já não estava ouvindo nada de tanta raiva. Seu sangue borbulhava nas veias. A menina deu uma cotovelada na costela do goleiro, que a largou, em seguida puxou os cabelos das duas amigas da artilheira da Corvinal, e por último se dirigiu a mentora da confusão, que estava assustada com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Aprende uma coisa garota – disse a loira segurando o segundo a menina – de mão fechada dói mais.

Após seu segundo soco no ano, Dominique saiu enfurecida do compartimento, a marca de mão em sua bochecha ainda ardia, o canto da sua boca estava sangrando, pois acabou mordendo seu lábio quando tomou o tapa. Assim, ela voltou para a cabine de sua família. Quando a menina abriu a porta, todos olharam para ela, horrorizados.

- Da próxima vez que tentar me forçar a não jogar a final, chame um garoto maior para me segurar – falou Dominique para Franklin. – Vou limpar minha boca. Não se preocupem, eles estão piores do que eu.

Novamente a loira saiu da cabine, dessa vez rumava para o banheiro feminino, pois queria limpar seu rosto. Entretanto na última cabine antes do toalete, ela foi agarrada novamente e levada para dentro do compartimento.

- Me larga! – gritou Dominique – Eu nunca vou desistir de jogar a final!

- Marrentinha! – disse uma voz que a loira conhecia muito bem – O que aconteceu com você?

- Andrew! – falou a namorada, bastante aliviada e abraçando fortemente McCoy. A Weasley explicou tudo para seu namorado, que ficou uma fera, mas como ele sabia que a garota era temperamental e ainda estava de cabeça quente, preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta no natal – disse a garota enquanto tinha sua boca ensanguentada limpada pelo namorado.

- Eu sei – falou o rapaz sorrindo – ninguém consegue ficar tanto tempo longe de mim.

- Até parece – riu Dominique entrando na provocação – Você vai sentir mais saudades de mim, do que eu de você.

- Vou escrever para você todos os dias. – disse McCoy. A Weasley sorriu e relaxou, depois de muita tensão nos últimos trinta minutos.

- Caramba! Tenho que voltar para a minha cabine - exclamou a garota ao ouvir a senhora dos doces passar pelo corredor, ela beijou o namorado e saiu.

Dominique voltou para a sua família, Franklin e Roxainne não estavam mais no local, Teddy e Tim estavam saindo, o capitão do time pediu para a loira não se preocupar com os Corvinais, que ele iria mandar uma carta para o treinador Jordan. A Weasley, após agradecer ao amigo, se sentou. Entretanto o clima estava muito estranho lá dentro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a loira vendo as caras pensativas ao seu redor.

- Roxainne e Franklin saíram daqui brigando – disse Victoire.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou Lucy para a prima, que estava bem mais calma.

- Estou sim. – respondeu Dominique.

- Tem uma coisa muito estranha nessa história toda, onde estão meus feijãozinhos? – disse Louis descontraindo e fazendo todos rirem.

O trem parou na estação de King's Cross em Londres, os alunos saiam do transporte e procuravam por seus parentes, que foram busca-los. Os Weasley foram para toca nos carros voadores de Ginny, George e Percy, que os levariam para a Toca, onde todo ano passavam o natal e o réveillon.

Após um delicioso jantar feito pela avó dos jovens, Molly, a garotada foi para a sala conversar. Roxainne anunciou que o namoro dela com Franklin havia acabado, Dominique foi a primeira a comentar:

- Ainda bem, ele não te merecia.

- Deixa de ser insensível – disse Victoire para a irmã, que fez cara feia – Roxy, você está bem?

- Claro, eu não me abato fácil – sorriu a mulata, todos os términos de seus relacionamentos eram daquela maneira – Hogwarts ainda tem muitos garotos bonitos.

- Mas por que você terminou? – perguntou Molly.

- Já não estava dando muito certo, ele é muito certinho para mim – falou Roxainne – Além disso, ele admitiu ter planejado desmontar o time da Grifinória. Obviamente não do jeito que aconteceu com Dominique, mas algo similar.

- Que filho da mãe – disse Fred, em seguida ele virou para a loira mais nova e disse – Bom, pelo menos você lhes ensinou uma lição.

- Espero que sim – disse Dominique rindo. Um pouco antes de dormir, a loira mandou uma carta para o namorado, contando o que havia acontecido na volta para casa.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Brave, coruja da loira, voltou para a sua dona, que aguardava noticias de Andrew, mas só havia uma carta, e era de Tim, falando que o treinador Jordan ia apurar a denuncia de agressão a ela, mas que provavelmente não mudaria nada no jogo, pois a menina revidou, também, violentamente. "Que raiva, eu só bati neles para me defender", "Os CDFs nunca são punidos". Além disso, no café da manhã Harry avisou que um amigo do trabalho dele iria passar o natal com eles, o que desagradou alguns adolescentes, pois não teriam tanta liberdade.

A tarde, Dominique e Fred foram para o campo de quadribol que ficava nos fundos da Toca para treinar, a medida que o tempo passava, mais forte o treino ficava, pois alguns dos adultos que já haviam jogado se juntaram a eles. Dentre eles, Ginny, que jogou pelas Harpias de Hollyhead; Angelina, que já havia jogado e agora era assistente técnica dos Chudley Cannons; Charlie e Harry haviam sido capitães da Grifinória e George foi eleito, junto com seu falecido irmão Fred, três vezes como melhor batedor de Hogwarts.

Apesar do frio de dezembro, todos suaram bastante praticando o esporte bruxo, Dominique foi a primeira a ir tomar banho. Somente ao sair do banheiro e perceber que já estava de noite é que ela foi se tocou de que passou a tarde inteira jogando quadribol, o que explica a exaustão dos mais velhos.

- Dominique! – exclamou Lucy entrando no quarto – Você não vai acreditar.

- Lucy, bata na porta, eu ainda estou me arrumando – disse loira irritada e vestindo rapidamente a blusa.

- Não surte, o amigo de Harry chegou e trouxe o filho – falou a morena desesperada – são os McCoy.

Dominique gelou, a escova que estava usando para pentear seus cabelos loiros caiu no chão, "Andrew aqui?" pensou a Weasley. Ela não conseguia visualizar a cena de jeito nenhum.


	12. Entre Tapas e Beijos

- Por favor, não surte – implorou Lucy. Dominique balançou positivamente a cabeça e pensou "ainda bem que hoje não é lua cheia, caso contrario, não iria conseguir esconder meus sentimentos por Andrew". A Weasley terminou de se vestir, respirou fundo e desceu as escadas com a prima, se juntando aos outros jovens, que a olhavam curiosos com sua provável reação.

- Gente, esse é Vince McCoy, amigo de trabalho, e esse é Andrew, seu filho. – apresentou-os Harry.

Dominique via no rosto do namorado a mesma mistura de sentimentos que ela também estava sentindo. Pai e filho logo sumiram nas escadas da Toca, já que Harry foi mostrar a casa e seus quartos.

- Dominique, esse não é o Sonserino que apanhou de você? – perguntou Louis.

- É ele mesmo – disse Fred – Andrew McCoy, artilheiro da Sonserina.

A loira não comentou nada, apenas tentou manter suas feições zangadas, o que estava sendo bastante difícil. Para piorar a situação ela teve que ficar ouvindo seus parentes falarem mal de seu namorado e não podia responder nada, o que estava a deixando louca. Entretanto, o silêncio logo tomou conta do ambiente, quando Harry apareceu na sala com o rapaz.

- Acho que você vai se dar melhor com eles do que com os adultos – falou o Potter, em seguida ele apresentou todos ao garoto, como se não se conhecessem – divirtam-se crianças.

- Divirtam-se? – perguntou Dominique assim que Harry saiu.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – disse Andrew se levantando.

- Como é que posso me divertir com você aqui – também ficou de pé a loira – Podia ser qualquer um, menos você.

- Vocês podem parar com isso! – disse Victoire – É quase natal, vocês podem se ignorarem, em vez de brigar?

"Obrigada Victoire, pela primeira vez em muito tempo você fez algo bom para mim" pensou a irmã, que havia concordado com a sugestão de trégua. Apesar do acordo todos na sala ficaram quietos, mas o silêncio foi quebrado quando Rose, a filha mais velha de Ron e Hermione sentou do lado do convidado e se apresentou.

- Eu sou Rose – apertou a mão do garoto – não ligue para os meus primos, as vezes são muito imaturos.

- É o que parece. – disse Andrew.

- Você quer jogar xadrez de bruxo duplo? – perguntou a ruiva – vou jogar com meu irmão Hugo e com minha prima Lilly, está faltando um jogador.

Andrew se levantou e saiu com Rose, por incrível que pareça, Dominique ficou com um pouco de ciúmes do fato de sua priminha poder passar mais tempo com o rapaz, do que ela poderia.

- Acho que essa menina vai dar muito trabalho ao tio Ron. – disse Roxainne.

- Como assim? – perguntou Victoire para a prima.

- Vocês sabem, não é? Ron é o Weasley mais preconceituoso com relação a Sonserina. – falou a mulata – Ele não vai gostar de saber que McCoy é Sonserino e que sua filha ficou amiguinha dele.

- Acho melhor não comentarmos nada sobre a casa dele então. – disse Lucy – Se não, pode dar problema para Rose.

Dominique estava voando em pensamentos saiu do transe quando Victoire a cutucou oferecendo-lhe os tradicionais biscoitos da vovó Molly, que eram de abobora recheado com chocolate, os biscoitos favoritos dos Weasley.

À noite, a loira não conseguia dormir, sabendo que o namorado estava a dois andares abaixo dela. Já eram quase três horas da manhã quando a menina se sentou na cama para beber a água que estava no criado mudo. De repente, um barulho na janela a fez levantar, "o que diabos está acontecendo?", quando Dominique foi ver, era Andrew jogando bolas de neve em sua janela.

A Weasley fez um sinal com as mãos para o rapaz esperar, ela colocou uma roupa mais quente e desceu silenciosamente para encontrar o namorado. A loira, ao chegar nos jardins cobertos de neve da Toca pulou em cima de McCoy, derrubando-o no chão branquinho e gelado.

- Não sabia que os Potter também eram seus parentes – disse Andrew – vai ser o meu natal mais feliz em dez anos.

- Como se passar com sua família também não fosse bom – brincou a menina beijando-o, mas o rapaz pareceu não ter gostado, e separou seus rostos rapidamente.

- Não é legal, já te falei isso – falou McCoy sério.

- Fala sério Andrew – disse a Weasley – por mais que as famílias sejam estranhas e briguem as vezes, o natal nunca é ruim.

- Você só fala isso porque não conhece a minha – falou mais agressivamente o rapaz.

- Fala direito comigo, seu grosso – também falou agressivamente a menina.

- Se você parar de se intrometer na minha vida familiar – disse McCoy.

- Se eu soubesse que a gente se encontraria para discutir, eu não teria descido. – a Weasley começou a andar em direção a entrada da Toca. Entretanto, Andrew a pegou e colocou sobre seu ombro e levou-a em direção aos carros que estavam estacionados na garagem de céu aberto.

- Me solta! – falou Dominique se debatendo. O namorado a colocou na caçamba de uma picape e subiu em seguida, se juntando a Weasley.

- De quem é esse carro? – perguntou Andrew deitando-se ao lado da menina e olhando para o céu sobre eles.

- É o carro do meu padrinho, George – falou a menina se acalmando depois da briga que tiveram e que sumira do nada – Às vezes acho que você é bipolar.

- É porque eu te acho muito linda brava, não consigo ficar irritado com você – disse o rapaz beijando a bochecha vermelha da namorada, por causa do frio – Quanto tempo temos até a sua família acordar?

- Até o Sol nascer – disse Dominique batendo o queixo. McCoy tirou seu casaco e cobriu a namorada, que o abraçou.

- Andrew, que dia é a lua cheia? - perguntou a Weasley.

- Daqui a dois dias, na noite de natal – falou o Sonserino – por que?

- Nada não, só para eu me preparar para tentar controlar meus sentimentos, sem entregar nosso relacionamento. – respondeu a menina com outra coisa em mente.


	13. O Meu é Melhor

Na véspera de natal, Victoire ia para o Beco Diagonal comprar o presente de Teddy, Dominique aproveitou e foi com a irmã. Entretanto, em quanto a mais velha entrava nas lojas bruxas, a mais nova se restringiu as lojas trouxas do centro comercial de Londres, combinando se encontrarem no Caldeirão Furado.

- O que, que você comprou? – perguntou Victoire não vendo uma sacola – Para quem é?

- Deixa de ser curiosa – respondeu Dominique, mas se arrependeu, não queria se estressar com a irmã na véspera de natal – É uma camisa do time favorito de Dylan no futebol. É um esporte trouxa.

- Dylan? Dylan O'Connor? – perguntou a irmã – Vocês estão namorando?

- Ainda não – disse Dominique – mas não conta para ninguém, porque não sei se vai acontecer alguma coisa entre nós.

Victoire concordou com a cabeça. A mentira de Dominique a fez torcer para a irmã de fato não contar nada a ninguém, pois se suas palavras chegassem aos ouvidos do Grifinório ou de Andrew, as consequências não seriam boas. Ao voltarem de pó de flu à Toca, as loiras foram para seus respectivos quartos guardarem seus presentes. Dominique voltou para a sala e se sentou ao lado de Lucy.

- Onde está McCoy? – perguntou a loira, tentando soar desinteressada.

- Rose está o alugando – respondeu a morena.

- Que bom, assim ele não tem tempo de me irritar – mentiu Dominique.

- Ei! – gritou Louis da janela da sala, ele estava do lado de fora, na neve, junto com Fred – Vocês querem fazer uma guerra de bola de neve?

Dominique abriu um sorriso e olhou para Lucy, que entendeu a mensagem, elas recrutaram mais pessoas para se juntar a brincadeira, dentre elas Albus, James, Lilly, Rose, Hugo, Teddy e George. Antes do Sol se por, os guerrilheiros voltaram para a Toca e começaram a se arrumar para o jantar.

Toda véspera de natal, era tradição da família Weasley, usar os casacos de lã com a primeira letra do nome de cada um, que a vó Molly fazia. Os McCoy também haviam ganhado. Apesar de não ser a ceia de natal, era a refeição mais importante, pois no dia 25, Percy, Audrey, Lucy e Molly passariam o feriado com os outros avós.

Após o jantar, Dominique ajudou Lucy a arrumar suas coisas, pois a morena iria embora na manha do dia seguinte. A loira estava bastante distraída, quase colocou a varinha da prima com as meias e sutiãs, ela pensava no dia seguinte e como iria controlar suas emoções. Entretanto, quando foi se deitar na cama, viu um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado sobre seu travesseiro e abriu, era de Andrew, dizendo para a namorada ficar tranquila, que daria tudo certo no dia seguinte. Graças a essas palavras, a loira dormiu sossegada.

Na manhã, todos tomaram um café bem light, para caber espaço para o almoço, rapidamente trocaram presentes, para aproveitar que a família ainda estava completa. Dominique havia ganhado de seus pais a Meteorite II, a vassoura mais nova no mercado, um kit completo de manutenção de vassouras dado pelo seu padrinho George e um gorro com suas iniciais, de seus avós.

À tarde, todos, menos a família de Percy, que já havia ido embora, participaram das Olimpíadas de Natal dos Weasley, cujas provas eram: Quadribol, guerra de bola de neve, xadrez de bruxo, captura de gnomos de jardins, teste de conhecimentos bruxos e trouxas e concurso de comilança. Dominique estava mais competitiva do que o normal, já que a noite se aproximava, consequentemente, a lua cheia.

Em uma das provas, em que todos estavam bastantes distraídos, Andrew entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para sua namorada, dizendo que tinha comprado um presente para ela e queria entregar. No mesmo papelzinho, a Weasley respondeu: "À noite, quando eu me levantar para dormir, você conta quinze minutos e bate na porta do meu quarto. Podemos aproveitar que Lucy foi embora e passar o finalzinho de natal juntos, como recompensa por eu estar reprimindo meus sentimentos".

A pequena competição foi bem extensa, o campeão só foi anunciado na hora do jantar, e pela segunda vez seguida, a família Johnson Weasley (Angelina, George, Fred e Roxainne) havia conquistado o título com vitórias nas provas de quadribol e de comilança. Já a família Delacour Weasley ganhou a de xadrez de bruxo.

As duas horas da manhã, as crianças e alguns adultos já haviam ido dormir, os demais conversavam em volta de uma fogueira feita nos jardins cobertos de neve dos terrenos da Toca. Após um bocejo forçado, Dominique se levantou e disse que iria para o quarto dormir.

Como havia sido planejado, Andrew bateu na porta da namorada, quinze minutos depois, ele carregava uma caixa relativamente grande embrulhada com papel de presente verde.

- Eu queria fazer uma aposta – disse o rapaz – Se o meu presente for melhor do que o seu, você terá vestir um robe da Sonserina.

- Está bem, mas se o melhor presente for o meu, eu mandarei em você pelo resto da madrugada. – falou a menina. O McCoy concordou e entregou a caixa para a loira, que abriu vorazmente de tanta curiosidade de saber o que seria. Quando viu os seus presentes, seus olhos logo brilharam.

Dentro da caixa havia uma goles assinada por Lana Russell, jogadora favorita da garota, uma bandeira do Chudley Cannons (time de quadribol da Dominique) autografada por todos os integrantes e dois ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol que aconteceria em junho. De fato a Weasley havia amado o presente, não poderia ter sonhado com algo melhor.

- Acho que ganhei, não é? – perguntou o rapaz vendo a emoção da namorada com os presentes – nenhum presente vai superar.

- Vamos ver, vou pegar o seu presente ai você me diz quem ganhou. – disse Dominique – tive que guarda-lo armário do banheiro para Lucy não poder ver. Como não consegui embrulha-lo, você terá que ficar de costas até eu falar que pode se virar.

Andrew se virou de costas e enquanto a loira pegava seu presente no banheiro, ele olhava as fotos de Dominique pequeninha na estante a sua frente. Até que a Weasley disse que o namorado já podia se virar de novo. Quando o Sonserino se virou, seu queixo imediatamente caiu, seu jeito calculista e provocante de ser havia se perdido.

- Feliz natal – falou a loira seminua, somente com um lingerie vermelho, iluminada pela luz da lua cheia que entrava pela sua janela – Quem ganhou mesmo?

- Você! – disse Andrew hipnotizado pela cena que presenciava. Os minutos seguintes foram intensos e delicados ao mesmo tempo, era a primeira vez que os dois jovens vivenciavam o amor carnal. Já suados, os dois se deitaram olhando para o teto, ofegantes.

- Gostou do presente? – perguntou a loira olhando para o namorado, que parecia ainda estar processando os acontecimentos dos minutos passados.

- Melhor seria impossível. – falou o rapaz beijando Dominique – Bom, já que você ganhou a aposta, o que quer que eu faça?

- Hum... – disse ela pensativa, mas imediatamente concluiu sorrindo – tudo de novo.

De manhã, Dominique foi acordada com alguém batendo em sua porta, mas preferiu ignorar. Entretanto, quando percebeu que era seu pai, rapidamente se levantou e empurrou Andrew que rolou da cama e caiu no chão.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse o rapaz no chão passando a na cabeça.

- Fala baixo, meu pai está na porta – sussurrou a loira – Só um minuto pai.

Andrew entrou em pânico, a família da namorada mal sabia que eles estavam namorando, imagina se soubessem que eles dormiram juntos. O rapaz pegou suas roupas no chão e começou a se vestir, antes que a Weasley pudesse abrir a porta McCoy se escondeu embaixo da cama.

- Oi pai – disse a loira de frente para Bill – eu já estou descendo, só vou tirar o pijama.

- Está bem, só passei para te avisar que eu, seus tios e seus vamos sair – falou o ruivo – Victoire e Teddy estão encarregados de tomar conta da casa, então, por favor, não arranje confusão com a sua irmã.

- Ok, pai, vou tentar – sorriu a menina recebendo um beijo na testa do pai.

- Por falar nisso, você viu o filho de Vince? – perguntou Bill – O pai dele não o vê desde a noite passada.

- Não – mentiu Dominique, ela começou a suar frio – nem sai do meu quarto hoje.

- É verdade – sorriu o adulto – Então se o ver, avise-o que seu pai está indo com a gente.

- Está bem. – a menina fechou a porta e se sentou no chão, expirando fortemente e enxugando o suor da testa.

Andrew saiu de baixo da cama, ele estava todo amarrotado, cara amassada, mal sabia o que havia acabado de acontecer. A menina se levantou e se aproximou do rapaz ainda sonolento, sugerindo que fossem tomar um banho antes de descer.


	14. Tudo Planejado

Alguns dias se passaram depois da noite especial do casal, e Dominique percebeu que Andrew estava diferente, o que a deixava preocupada. O rapaz não olhava para ela, e nos poucos momentos que tinham juntos, ele a evitava. Numa noite antes do ano novo, Dominique já deitada na cama para dormir, decidiu que na manhã seguinte iria perguntar por que o namorado estava agindo estranho.

A Weasley sonhava com a olheira das Harpias de Hollyhead oferecendo-lhe uma vaga no time, mas um barulho muito alto e esquisito a fez despertar. A loira ouviu muitos passos no corredor, e Ginny falando a todos que não saíssem de seus quartos. Entretanto, assim como outros jovens, Dominique abriu a porta e esticou o pescoço para fora, dando que cara com Victoire, que fazia o mesmo do outro lado.

- Victoire, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dominique.

- Os McCoy planejaram tudo, eles estão com Lilly lá nos jardins. – respondeu a irmã – Harry mandou todo mundo ficar dentro dos quartos.

Apesar disso, Dominique arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo para fora da Toca, onde a confusão acontecia, Victoire correu atrás dela.

- A minha filha pelo seu – disse Harry segurando a gola de Andrew, pouco tempo depois que as loiras chegaram ao local.

- Seu estúpido, é filho de sua mãe mesmo. – falou Vince, era a primeira vez que os Weasley e Potter o viam sombrio daquele jeito – Eu já tinha te mandado ir embora.

Vince largou Lilly, que após cair no chão, correu para Harry, que, como havia prometido, soltou a roupa de Andrew. O rapaz começou a andar cabisbaixo em direção ao pai quando Dominique gritou para ele:

- Não! Não vá com ele, fique aqui comigo!

- Nem pense nisso moleque, você vem comigo agora, ou mais tarde terá muitos problemas – falou o Sr. McCoy vendo que seu filho havia hesitado.

- Você vai mesmo ir com esse doente? – perguntou Dominique transtornada, mas o rapaz não deu atenção – Mesmo depois da nossa noite juntos?

- O que? – perguntou Bill espantado, os demais presentes também arregalaram os olhos, menos Victoire que correu na direção da irmã.

- Olha para mim! – gritou ferozmente a loira para o namorado, mas o garoto já havia feito sua escolha, então ela completou – Eu te odeio! Nunca mais chegue perto de mim!

Os McCoy aparataram, e o clima ficou muito estranho após as revelações de Dominique. Victoire abraçou a irmã, que estava deixando uma cachoeira cair de seus olhos. O rosto da menina do coração partido estava vermelho, ela estava triste e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, o que só deixava as coisas piores.

Ninguém conseguiu conversar com Dominique nos dias seguintes, pois passava o dia inteiro trancada em seu quarto. Somente na noite de ano novo é que a menina pareceu ter se recuperado e desceu para celebrar com a família a chegada de mais um ano. "Não vou me rebaixar a isso" pensava a loira toda vez que sentia vontade de chorar "Não vou chorar, por que se não vou dar esse gostinho a ele", "Tenho que ser forte que nem Roxainne foi com Franklin".

A volta para Hogwarts dois dias depois foi incomum, pois a família Weasley sempre contava a seus amigos as divertidas aventuras do final de ano na Toca, deixando todos invejosos. Entretanto, dessa vez pouco falaram sobre o recesso, deixando seus amigos desconfiados de que algo havia ocorrido. Quando se encontraram na estação, Dominique contou a Lucy o que havia acontecido na Toca enquanto ela esteve fora, a morena ficou chocada com a história. Como a prima poderia esconder seu namoro com Andrew de tanta gente em muito tempo? Mas ela havia conseguido.

No meio da viagem, os Weasley se dividiram para encontrar com seus amigos, menos Louis, Fred, Dominique e Lucy, que continuaram na mesma cabine conversando. Entretanto, alguém atrapalhou o que o garoto loiro dizia sobre expandir a loja Gemealidades Weasley para outros mercados bruxos. Para a infelicidade de todos, a pessoa que os havia incomodado era McCoy.

- Domi, eu preciso falar com você? – falou o Sonserino.

- Domi? – disse Louis se levantando – Você não merece a atenção dela.

- Relaxa maninho – falou a loira – Andrew, você vai sair da minha cabine em cinco segundos ou você vai apanhar, não só de mim, mas de toda minha família.

Louis sorriu para o rapaz e disse a Dominique que seria um prazer, mas McCoy preferiu sair do que sentir a fúria dos Weasley. Alguns minutos depois outra pessoa apareceu na porta, era Dylan, dessa vez, ele segurava uma caixa.

- Dominique, você poderia vir aqui? – perguntou o Grifinório. A loira foi para fora da cabine e puxou pelo corredor, para tira-lo do campo de visão de seus parentes e entrar no campo de visão de Andrew, que só estava a algumas cabines do lado. Dylan entregou a caixa a menina, que abriu-a. Dentro havia uma caixa de bombons romenos e um leãozinho de pelúcia.

- Cada um tem um gosto diferente e a parte de dentro é derretida, eles conseguiram aprisionar o calor do fogo dos dragões no interior dos doces. – disse o garoto pegando um chocolate e colocando na boca de Dominique. Andrew, que estava vendo a cena fechou as cortinas de seu compartimento.

- De framboesa – disse a loira apreciando o sabor da calda – Obrigada Dylan, adorei os presentes. Estou me sentindo mal, não comprei nada para você.

- Sem problemas, desde que tenha gostado dos meus presentes, eu estou feliz. – falou o rapaz, recebendo um abraço da Weasley, em seguida ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha – Te vejo no castelo.

Dominique voltou para seu compartimento, Lucy sorriu para a prima ao vê-la sorridente e segurando seus presentes de natal. A loira ofereceu os bombons romenos para todos experimentarem. Fred disse que iria pedir para o tio Charlie comprar para eles da próxima vez que se encontrassem, todos tinham adorado.

- Eu gosto de Dylan, acho que vocês combinam – disse a morena – você deveria se aproximar dele, iria te fazer bem.

- É, Dylan é legal – falou Fred pensativo – mas sei lá...

- Eu não gosto dele também – disse Louis de braços cruzados.

- Meu deus, você são muito protetores! – falou Dominique rindo para os meninos – qualquer garoto que eu namorar, vocês não vão gostar.


	15. Batendo o Recorde de Roxainne

O trem chegou na estação de Hogsmead à noite, os alunos, cansados da longa viagem de oito horas, se encaminharam para as carruagens, que os levariam para o castelo. Dominique acenou para Dylan se juntar a ela e sua família na carruagem. No caminho, de terra, o vento gelado da noite acertava horizontalmente os passageiros, a loira, que estava encolhida de frio recebeu um abraço caloroso e aconchegante do amigo, fazendo Louis torcer o nariz.

No jantar, a diretora McGonagall se levantou e pediu o silencio de todos, que foi imediatamente concedido pelos alunos que tagarelavam sobre o recesso. A diretora da escola coçou a garganta e disse:

- Esse ano terá, pela primeira vez na história do mundo bruxo, a Copa Intercolegial de Quadribol, que será realizado na Suíça, e nós vamos participar. Treinador, por favor.

- Somente sete alunos das quatro casas serão selecionados para o time de Hogwarts. A escolha dos atletas será feita por mim, após a final da Corvinal contra a Grifinória. – disse Lee Jordan – Vou levar em consideração seus desempenhos nos jogos, e não os resultados, portanto, alunos da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa, vocês ainda tem chances.

Fred e Dominique pularam de alegria de seus bancos, "que irado, um intercolegial" pensou a artilheira da Grifinória. Naquela noite, no salão comunal, Tim anunciou aos seus companheiros de equipe, que o jogo da final contra a Corvinal seria em duas semanas, o que lhes dariam bastante tempo para treinar as novas jogadas que havia projetado nas férias.

- Com isso, o primeiro treino será amanhã após o ultimo tempo de aula, não se atrasem – concluiu o capitão do time.

Na manhã da volta as aulas, Dominique falou para Lucy que ia descer para tomar café da manhã com Dylan, então a morena foi com Jew para o Salão Principal, deixando a prima aguardar pelo garoto sozinha.

- Bom dia – disse uma voz masculina para ela, era o O'Connor, ele deu um beijo na bochecha da loira e perguntou se ela daria o prazer de sua companhia. A Weasley respondeu com um sorriso e os dois Grifinórios desceram juntos. No caminho Dylan foi abrindo seu coração para a amiga, falando dos sentimentos que sentia por ela e então, quando estavam quase entrando no Salão Principal, Dominique adiantou o processo que estava se desenhando e beijou o garoto.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de todos no Saguão de Entrada, interrompendo o beijo dos adolescentes, era Andrew, que havia socado tão forte a parede, que um quadro havia caído. Ele respirava forte, estava todo vermelho, mas Dominique não pode ver o fechamento do surto do Sonserino ao vê-la beijando Dylan, pois o Grifinório já havia segurado sua mão e conduzido-a para o Salão.

No caminho até os lugares vazios perto da família Weasley, a loira foi refletindo sobre o beijo: "estranho, o beijo foi muito bom, mas foi frio", "não senti nada, pensei que fosse sentir a mesma coisa do que quando beijava McCoy, mas não, nada", "Bom, deve ser uma questão de tempo".

- Escute aqui, posso não saber jogar quadribol como você, mas sei derrubar alguém da vassoura – disse Louis ao ver Dylan segurando a mão de sua irmã – se a magoar, terei que fazer isso.

- Não se preocupe com meu irmão – disse Dominique voltando para realidade e rindo – ele não bate nem em uma mosca.

A primeira aula dos alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória era de Historia da Magia com a Lufa-Lufa, Lucy apressou a prima para poderem pegar o lugar de sempre, que era perfeito para elas, pois a loira conseguia dormir, e a morena conseguia prestar atenção na aula, porque ficava longe das conversas paralelas. Dylan aproveitou e subiu com elas, de mãos dadas com Dominique.

Quando os três chegaram na sala, logo foram para o lugar, que estava vazio, mas Dylan logo se sentou e chamou a Weasley loira para se sentar com ele. Dominique olhou para Lucy, sabia que a prima adorava aquele lugar que Dylan havia roubado, mas ela sorriu e disse que se sentaria em outro lugar.

Foi a pior aula de História da Magia da vida delas, pois Dominique não conseguiu dormir, pois o O'Connor ficava conversando e acariciando e abraçando e a beijando. Já, Lucy, não conseguiu prestar nem um pouco de atenção, pois acabou tendo que se sentar perto dos tagarelas. A aula seguinte também foi horrível, o Grifinório parecia a sombra de Dominique, em todo lugar que ela ia, o garoto ia atrás (menos no banheiro feminino, é claro). De noite, as primas conversavam no quarto delas, um dos únicos momentos daquele dia que puderam conversar em paz.

- Lucy, acho que Dylan não vai dar certo – falou a loira – ele é muito carente, quer ter e dar atenção toda hora, acho que eu prefiro ele como amigo...

- Eu concordo com você, ele parecia um carrapato, não pude conversar sozinha com você nem uma vez.

Dominique havia decidido que no dia seguinte logo pela manhã iria conversar com Dylan, daquele jeito não daria certo, pelo menos não com ela. A verdade é que a loira estava sentindo falta de algo, talvez soubesse o que era (Andrew), só não conseguia admitir. "Acho melhor eu esquecer um pouco esse lance de namorado e me focar no quadribol, ou não conseguirei ajudar a Grifinória conquistar o título, muito menos ser convocada", pensou a Weasley.

De manhã, assim que saiu do dormitório feminino, a loira pediu para Sam, que saia do masculino, chamar Dylan. Alguns minutos depois o garoto chegou sorridente, deixando a loira desconfortável em falar o que havia planejado, mas não podia deixar passar. O rapaz tentou beijá-la, mas a Weasley virou o rosto.

- Dylan, preciso falar contigo, e preciso que você entenda o meu lado – disse Dominique – não acho que um relacionamento sério é o ideal entre nós, gosto muito de você, muito mesmo, mas ontem percebi que o destino nos uniu para sermos amigos. Você é o namorado perfeito, carinhoso, dá atenção e se importa com que eu penso, mas esse padrão de perfeição não é o que me atrai. De qualquer jeito quero te agradecer por ser meu amigo.

Apesar de um sorriso amarelo nas feições, Dylan abraçou a garota, agradecendo por ela ter sido sincera com ele. A loira se sentiu muito aliviada ao ver que o garoto havia aceitado o que ela havia abacado de dizer. "De fato, Dylan vai ser um namorado perfeito, pena que não para mim" lamentou-se Dominique ainda nos braços do rapaz.

Lucy se encontrou com a prima na sala comunal da Grifinória para descerem para o Salão Principal. Durante a refeição, corujas entraram no Salão, carregando muitos pacotes. Louis recebeu de sua coruja o Profeta Diário e se assustou com a notícia da primeira capa.

- Gente olha isso! – disse o loiro lendo a reportagem em voz alta – "França rompe relações com a Inglaterra: Os ministros ingleses do Parlamento Europeu Bruxo (P.E.B) acusam os franceses de terem fraudado as eleições para primeiro ministro bruxo europeu, já que o numero de votos superava o numero de parlamentares. Diante disso, o primeiro ministro francês afirmou que a acusação era absurda e que os ingleses, na verdade, não aceitavam perder a hegemonia no parlamento. Assim, a França abandonou o P.E.B e incentiva a criação de um novo parlamento "mais justo". O governo bruxo Espanhol ameaça se juntar aos franceses."

- Caramba – exclamaram os que ouviram a notícia.

- Pelo visto não poderemos visitar nossos avós por algum tempo – disse Victoire para seus irmãos.

- Dominique, cadê Dylan? – perguntou Roxainne para quebrar o clima estranho que havia ficado após a noticia. – vocês não estavam juntos?

- Estávamos, mas não ia dar certo – disse a loira.

- Ele parecia a sombra dela – falou Lucy - só faltou acompanhá-la no banheiro feminino.

- É, você me superou, bateu o recorde – riu a mulata – menos de um dia com um garoto.


	16. Veritaserum

A primeira aula daquela tarde era de Poções, Dominique e Lucy dividiram a bancada com Dylan e Jew. O velho professor Slughorn, pediu para que os alunos preparassem Veritaserum, a poção da verdade.

- Essa é a poção da verdade mais forte e perigosa que existe, uma vez que não tem cheiro, nem sabor e é transparente, bastam apenas três gotas para que todos os segredos da pessoa possam ser revelados. A pessoa que ingerir essa poção entrará em uma espécie de transe hipnótico e responderá a mais pura verdade, todas as perguntas que façam a ela, sem poder mentir ou omitir a verdade. Ela leva um ciclo plenilúnio para maturar e demora praticamente um mês para ficar totalmente pronta. É usada em casos de extrema necessidade, como em comensais da morte e prisioneiros de Azkaban. – disse Slughorn – Vocês a farão durante a aula, e no final, o grupo que preparar a melhor poção ganhará um presente.

A poção não era complicada, mas a perfeição era difícil de ser atingida, no final da aula, somente um grupo havia conseguido fazê-la perfeitamente, e para a infelicidade de Lucy, não havia sido o grupo dela. Os Sonserinos da bancada de Andrew haviam feito a melhor poção da sala, sem contestação, já que foi a única que ficou transparente. O premio dos garotos foi uma pequena amostra, mais fraca da poção, que só funcionava durante cinco minutos.

No final da aula, Dominique e Lucy saiam das masmorras, quando a loira teve seu braço puxado, era a terceira vez que aquela cena ocorria em menos de um ano. O McCoy foi quem puxou a Weasley, ele estava sozinho e implorou para que a garota ouvisse o que ele queria falar, e prometeu que não a perturbaria depois.

- Está bem, cinco minutos – bufou Dominique – Lucy, eu te encontro na sala de Adivinhação.

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas, eu queria ter ficado com você lá na Toca, mas fiquei com medo de ser castigado pelo meu pai. Lembra das cicatrizes nas minhas costas? Então, todas são de punições por falha, nos treinamentos loucos que meu pai me dava, e por desobedece-lo. – falou Andrew depois que Lucy deixou-os sozinhos, ele levantou a camisa e mostrou um corte, que parecia já estar cicatrizando, mas ainda estava feio – esse foi por eu não ter deixado a Toca no dia em que mandou, mas eu não podia, tinha que ficar com você o máximo possível. Por isso que, naquele dia na ala hospitalar eu disse que madame Ponfrey é como uma mãe para mim, sempre cuidou dos meus machucados, desde o primeiro ano.

Dominique se assustou com a história que o Sonserino havia acabado de contar, pois sabia que em suas costas haviam muitas cicatrizes, e que não deveria ser nada agradável tê-las recebido. Entretanto, a garota queria mostrar que ainda estava com raiva dele, logo fez uma cara de desconfiada.

- Onde está sua mãe nessa história toda, ela não te protege? – perguntou a loira.

- Quando eu era pequeno, era a época em que os neocomensais estavam planejando voltar, então meu pai estava sendo muito exigido e chegava em casa cheio de raiva e descontava em mim, minha mãe obviamente não gostava nada. Assim, eles discutiam todo dia. – falou o McCoy, com os olhos cheios d'água - No dia anterior ao que eu e minha mãe sairíamos de casa, meu pai foi chamado pelo conselho que o acusava de dispersão de sua função e lá contou tudo que estava acontecendo em casa, e por fim, recebeu uma ordem. Você sabe, ordens são ordens, e por causa disso minha mãe não teve um dia seguinte.

- Andrew, não sei se acredito em você – falou a menina em um tom calmo, devido o estado do rapaz. O Sonserino pegou o frasco que havia acabado de ganhar de premio na aula de poções e disse antes de beber o líquido:

- Me pergunte o que quiser, mas lembre-se que só tem cinco minutos.

O rapaz virou o vidrinho e imediatamente, sua íris ficou acinzentada e ele parecia estar dormindo acordado. Obviamente o rapaz estava passando pelo momento de transe, que o professor havia dito, e sem perder tempo a Weasley começou a sessão de perguntas:

- Toda essa história que você acabou de contar, sobre sua família é verdade?

- Sim.

- Qual é o seu objetivo em ter me contado tudo isso?

- Uma segunda chance.

- Em uma escala de um a dez, o quanto você gosta de mim?

- Impossível responder, esse valor é muito mais alto do que esta escala, logo não pode ser estimado.

- Você me ama?

- Mais do que todo mundo. Daria a minha vida para tê-la de volta.

Dominique já havia conseguido todas as respostas que queria, e só estava esperando os segundos finais para o efeito da poção terminar e Andrew voltar ao normal. Imediatamente, após exatos cinco minutos, os olhos do rapaz voltaram a ter cor e ele saiu do estado de transe.

- O que me perguntou? – disse o garoto.

- Somente o que eu precisava saber. – falou a Grifinória.

- E ...? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Segunda chance concedida – falou a menina voando na boca do rapaz. Dominique realmente estava com saudades dele, só não conseguia admitir. Seu coração tornou a bater forte, como sempre acontecia quando os dois estavam juntos, muito diferentemente de Dylan. Ela realmente amava Andrew.

- Senti muito sua falta – disse o rapaz – me desculpe por ter te feito passar por um péssimo final de ano.

- Pare de pedir desculpas, não foi sua culpa – falou a garota – eu também senti sua falta.

Os beijos foram se intensificando, Andrew conduziu a garota para a sala de vassouras de Filch nas masmorras. A porta foi fechada e o carinho foi aumentando eles estavam com saudades da pele um do outro e quando, finalmente, se separaram para poderem respirar, já estavam suados, ofegantes e sem roupas. A loira riu, não estava acreditando que havia acabado de ter relações sexuais com o Sonserino na escola.

- Nossa, nunca pensei que fossemos fazer isso na escola. – disse a Weasley – Mas eu tinha alguma esperança, porque sou Grifinória, sou corajosa. Agora, você? Foi muito ousado para um aluno da Sonserina.

- Não esqueça que a melhor característica da Sonserina é o fato dos alunos serem calculistas, pelo menos eu. – sorriu o garoto – Por falar nisso, acho melhor a gente não contar para ninguém que nós voltamos. Ainda acho que sua família quer me matar, e se estivermos namorando explicitamente, provavelmente não terá nenhuma chance de nós dois sermos convocados para o time de Hogwarts.

- Concordo, então quer dizer que você acha que nós temos chances de ir para a seleção dos melhores de Hogwarts?

- Acho sim – sorriu o garoto – ia ser muito bom nós dois na Suíça, jogando quadribol.

- O que nós vamos inventar agora? Estamos mega atrasados para a aula, não podemos aparecer juntos. – disse a Weasley olhando para o relógio de pulso do namorado.

- Vamos faltar a aula, vocês têm treino depois, então vai para o estádio, fala para sua prima que você estava muito irritada para assistir a aula de adivinhação. – sugeriu o rapaz – eu vou lá para a ala hospitalar, tenho que fazer um novo curativo no meu machucado, já que o tirei para te mostrar.


	17. A Grande Final

O casal se vestiu e se despediu, cada um foi para um lado, Dominique foi para o estádio treinar alguns arremessos e Andrew foi encontrar com Madame Ponfrey. Chegando no campo, Dominique percebeu que já havia alguém lá e ao se aproximar viu que era Tim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o rapaz do sétimo ano.

- Aconteceu uma coisa ai, eu estou de cabeça quente, iria acabar não aguentando assistir a aula de Adivinhação. – disse a loira – posso treinar com você?

- Entendo... – disse o rapaz – pode sim, eu estou tentando arranjar um jeito de aumentar minha velocidade.

A Weasley pediu para o rapaz trazer-lhe a vassoura enquanto ela tirava um estojo de sua mochila. Sentada no chão de grama do estádio de quadribol de Hogwarts, a garota arrumava os fios da vassoura, que estavam bastante bagunçados. Ela foi arrumando, com o auxilio de suas ferramentas de manutenção de vassouras que havia ganhado de seu padrinho George no natal.

- Caramba, ela esta parecendo novinha, todo seus fios estão arrumados. – se surpreendeu Tim.

- Essa parte é essencial para ganhar velocidade durante o voo, tente mantê-la sempre arrumada. – falou a garota – li isso em um livro sobre vassouras no ano passado.

De fato havia funcionado, Tim estava mas veloz, mas o apanhador não estava satisfeito, então desceu da vassoura e começou a dar voltas no estádio para perder peso. Enquanto isso, a loira pegou uma goles e ficou treinando arremesso de todas as posições do campo.

Algum tempo depois, Fred, Louis e Lucy chegaram apressados no campo, pareciam meio desesperados. Entretanto, ao vê-la, parecem ter relaxado, exceto pela prima, que parecia estar com raiva.

- Eu disse que ela estaria aqui. – disse Fred.

- Caramba Dominique! – exclamou a morena ao ver a prima – Você não apareceu na aula, achei que tivesse se metido em confusão com o McCoy de novo!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Louis para a irmã – A Lucy me contou que o Sonserino havia te convencido de falar com ele.

- É, ele tentou se justificar, mas eu não sou boba e não acreditei – mentiu a Weasley – agora, pelo menos, ele vai parar de me perturbar. Talvez volte a ser a pessoa implicante de sempre.

Aos poucos, o resto do time de quadribol da Grifinória ia chegando no estádio e trocando de roupa para poder treinar para o grande jogo. Louis voltou para a escola com Lucy, a menina ia ajudar uns alunos do terceiro ano em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, e o garoto ia para seu treino de duelos.

O treinamento que Tim passou para o time naquele dia não foi tão pesado quanto os outros, segundo o capitão, eles estavam voltando de um recesso longo, e se não pegassem leve no inicio, as contusões seriam inevitáveis. Quando o treino acabou, Dylan perguntou a Dominique se ela gostaria de ir com ele ao Dedos de Mel, pois seu estoque de doces já estava acabando.

- Não acredito que você estoca doce – falou a loira rindo – está parecendo minha prima Molly. Ela é muito certinha, pior do que Lucy, mas se você der doce a ela... Melhor eu nem terminar a frase.

Em Hogsmead, Dominique caminhava com Dylan lentamente até a loja de doces do vilarejo, conversavam sobre suas famílias, o que fazia o O'Connor rir muito, pois havia centenas de milhares de histórias engraçadas na grande família Weasley. Entretanto, o garoto se distraiu com outra coisa, e acabou interrompendo a história que a loira contava.

- Você ainda tem problemas com aquele garoto? – perguntou o Grifinório apontando para Andrew. Dominique nem havia visto o namorado ali, mas fingiu não se importar.

- Se ele não vier nos perturbar, por mim tudo bem. – falou a loira. Entretanto, para a felicidade dela, e infelicidade de Dylan, o garoto da Sonserina se aproximou deles e disse.

- Se você pensa que vai entrar no time de Hogwarts, pode esquecer, não tem espaço lá para você – falou o Andrew – Mesmo se entrar, não vai ter ninguém para te defender marrentinha.

- Eu sei me virar sozinha McCoy. – falou a Weasley sorrindo para ele discretamente – vamos Dylan, vamos para a loja.

As duas semanas antes da grande final de quadribol passaram bem rápido, Dominique se esforçou para poder manter as notas dos trabalhos boa e não correr o risco de perder a chance de ir para a Suíça jogar o intercolegial. Além disso, os Corvinais não implicaram nenhuma vez com nenhum atleta da Grifinória, principalmente depois da confusão no trem. Os treinos de Tim foram aumentando gradativamente de intensidade, os jogadores saiam exaustos, a ponto de tomarem banho e irem dormir direto.

- Tim está querendo nos matar – disse Rutheford, depois do treino mais pesado do ano.

O dia da final havia chegado e logo pela manhã o time foi para o vestiário para se concentrar para o jogo do inicio da tarde. O professor Longbottom disponibilizou um café da manhã para os jogadores na concentração, já que era o diretor da casa da Grifinória.

A maioria dos jogadores da Grifinória estavam bastante nervosos, era muita pressão sobre eles, precisavam ganhar aquele jogo, ou seria o sétimo ano seguido sem ser campeão. Dominique e Tim eram os únicos que estavam mais tranquilos e tentaram passar esse espirito aos outros, principalmente Fred, que era o mais novo do grupo.

Faltando um pouco mais de uma hora para a grande partida, o time começou a se arrumar, e pode ouvir os adversários chegando no vestiário ao lado. Os Corvinais gritavam, faziam barulho, o que irritava Dominique.

- Eles estão achando que já ganharam o jogo? – perguntou a loira, ela aproveitou para poder motivar seus companheiros – Vocês estão ouvindo isso? O que acham de darmos a eles a maior derrota da história? Quem está comigo?

- Dominique está certa – disse Tim vendo que a intensão da garota era afastar a pressão dos companheiro e distraí-los – Vamos mostrar a eles que comemorar antes da hora dá azar!

- É, e não podemos esquecer o que os CDFs fizeram com Dominique – disse Fred.

- Vamos fazê-los se arrependerem – disse Dylan.

- Grifinória no três – disse Tim – um, dois, três...

- GRIFINÓRIA! – gritaram todos os integrantes do time.

Na saída dos vestiários, eles se alinharam ao lado dos Corvinais, que aproveitaram para implicar com Fred, mas o Weasley parecia estar bem concentrado, olhava para frente sem dar nenhuma atenção aos adversários. Os tambores começaram a bater, e quando os times entraram voando no campo a torcida comemorou.

- Quanta emoção senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas – disse Lenny Bush, o locutor - Será um jogão, perfeito para o pós férias. Temos os dois times mais fortes dessa temporada, prestes a se enfrentarem.

- Preparada para chorar quando perder o título e a vaga no time de Hogwarts? – perguntou a artilheira da Corvinal, a mesma que causou a confusão no trem, ao lado de Dominique instantes antes do jogo começar.

- Não gaste sua saliva, no final do jogo você precisara dessa água para chorar. – falou a Weasley pouco ligando para a adversária – eu sou a melhor artilheira dessa escola, vê se aprende algo comigo hoje, me vendo jogar.

O jogo começou, Sam conseguiu pegar a goles e dar a primeira posse de bola para o time da Grifinória. Um dos artilheiros adversários esbarrou nele, mas Fred mirou um balaço no Corvinal , afastando-o do companheiro de equipe. Dominique recebeu a goles e rapidamente driblou a jogadora que a perturbou antes do jogo.

- Gol! – gritou Lenny – É dela, Dominique Weasley, incrível jogada para cima de Cecilia Pradela. Dez a zero para Grifinória.

A partida estava disputada, o time dos Leões ganhava por trinta pontos, Dominique era a responsável por metade dos pontos de seu time. A medida que o tempo foi passando, mais violentos os contatos físicos ficavam, Dylan ganhou uma cotovelada na costela, Sam provavelmente estava cheio de hematomas pelo corpo, um dos artilheiros da Corvinal ficou com o nariz sangrando, mas Madame Ponfrey entrou em campo e parou o sangramento instantaneamente.

Em uma das jogada, Dominique tentava se desvencilhar da marcação, mas o artilheiro da Corvinal a jogou contra a estrutura da arquibancada. Por essa jogada, o treinador Jordan marcou uma falta a favor da Grifinória.

- Dominique você está bem? – perguntou Dylan voando para perto da garota.

- Estou sim. – mentiu a Weasley, a verdade é que seu braço estava doendo muito, e latejando, achava que podia ter quebrado. "Não posso contar a verdade, caso contrario eles me tiram do jogo, ou pior, ficar fora do time de Hogwarts", "sorte que foi meu braço esquerdo, ou eu não poderia arremessar".

Apesar de ainda conseguir fazer gols, pegar e passar a goles, a Weasley teve seu desempenho reduzido drasticamente. Ela estava com dificuldade de se equilibrar na vassoura, pois não conseguia se apoiar com o braço quebrado, então tinha que usar apenas as pernas, o que estava deixando seus músculos da coxas saturados.

Mais alguns minutos depois e o braço de Dominique começou a doer muito mais, em uma escala de zero a dez, a dor havia atingido o numero oito. "pelo amor de Deus, Tim, pegue logo esse pomo, não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar".

- Tim ficou para trás, Franklin está quase pegando o pomo, ele vai pegar... – disse Lenny, mas antes que ele pudesse narrar o fim do jogo, Fred lançou um balaço, colocando um efeito, que tirou o batedor da Corvinal da jogada e acertou Franklin em cheio. Sem perder tempo, Tim acelerou e capturou a pequena bola de ouro.

- ACABOU, DEPOIS DE 6 ANOS A GRIFINÓRIA É CAMPEÃ NOVAMENTE – gritou Lenny nos alto-falantes do estádio. Todos os membros do time foram abraçar o responsável pelo título: Fred.

- Grifinória no três – disse Tim erguendo seu braço – um, dois, três.

- GRIFINÓRIA! – disseram todos. A torcida da casa do Leão gritava os nomes de todos os atletas vitoriosos.


	18. Time de Hogwarts

Após a taça ser entregue e os vencedores derem a volta olímpica no estádio, o treinador Jordan pediu que todos os jogadores de quadribol de todas as casas se reunissem no centro do campo para poderem saber quem representaria Hogwarts no intercolegial na Suíça.

- Parabéns para o time da Grifinória e parabéns para o empenho de todos os atletas na Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Prontos para saberem quem fará parte do time da escola? – perguntou o treinador – Goleira: Eva Bannes (Lufa-lufa); Apanhador: Tim Prince (Grifinória); Batedores: Lucas Bale (Corvinal) e Paul Wright (Sonserina); Artilheiros: Andrew McCoy (Sonserina); Dominique Weasley (Grifinória) e Cecília Pradela (Corvinal).

"Passamos!" pensou a loira ao ouvir seu nome e o de Andrew na lista, ela queria correr para abraça-lo, mas teve que se contentar com uma piscada de olho do namorado. Dylan a abraçou, parabenizando a pelo vaga, Fred havia ficado desapontado, pensava que ia ser convocado, mas Tim, analisando as escolhas feitas pelo treinador, disse ao garoto:

- O treinador escolheu alunos do sétimo e do sexto ano para o time, Dominique, que é do quinto só foi selecionada, pois é a melhor artilheira atualmente. Não se preocupe, você ainda está no quarto ano, certamente vai ser chamado ano que vem, principalmente porque os dois batedores convocados são do sétimo ano.

- É, não fique triste, ano que vem seremos eu e você na seleção – disse Dominique dando um tapinha no ombro do primo.

Os selecionados se juntaram ao treinador Jordan, enquanto os outros saiam do estádio, "espero que ele fale rápido", pensou a Weasley, seu corpo estava esfriando, consequentemente, seu braço doía mais, ela não conseguia mexe-lo, qualquer movimento e sentiria uma dor aguda, "não posso deixar que saibam da minha contusão. Vamos lá braço, só mais alguns minutos".

- Já que nós temos pelo menos um representante de cada casa... – disse o treinador, mas foi interrompido.

- Por que tem dois Sonserinos no time, se nós fomos para a final – disse Cecília indignada.

- Porque a vaga do terceiro Corvinal que eu iria selecionar foi preenchida pela Grifinória – respondeu Jordan – pelo Tim.

- Mas e a vaga da Weasley? – insistiu a aluna.

- Ela não tirou a vaga de ninguém – falou o técnico – a vaga de artilheira já era dela desde o início.

Dominique, em meio a dor, abriu um sorriso para a jogadora da Corvinal, que fechou a cara. Vendo que o clima havia esquentado, o treinador logo tomou uma posição.

- Pessoal, quando estiverem juntos, seja treinando ou jogando, quero que vocês esqueçam suas casas, vocês serão apenas Hogwarts. Então, nada de pegarem no pé uns dos outros, na primeira gracinha envolvendo casas, os responsáveis serão expulsos do time. – disse Lee Jordan seriamente – Segunda-feira teremos nosso primeiro treino, será as cinco horas da tarde, após as aulas, não se atrasem.

Com a conversa encerrada, os atletas começaram a se dispersar, Dominique cochichou para Andrew encontra-la na Madame Ponfrey. Ela foi até seus familiares que a aguardava para dar os parabéns, Louis, sem saber da contusão da menina, deu um tapinha no braço dela, fazendo-a quase gritar.

- Obrigada gente, acho que vou me adiantando, preciso tomar um banho, nos vemos no castelo – disse a loira voltando para a escola e não dando chance nenhuma de seus parentes comentarem algo.

A menina subiu as escadas quase que correndo, sabia que não ia aguentar a dor por muito tempo. Ela estava suando frio, o que não era um bom sinal, se ela desmaiasse estaria tudo perdido. No ultimo lance de escada até a ala hospitalar, sua visão estava começando a embaçar, deixando-a nervosa. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas, agora pálidas, com medo de que não fosse conseguir. De repente ela se sentiu fora do chão, será que havia desmaiado? Não, quando ela olhou para cima viu um rosto conhecido, o da única pessoa que queria ver naquele momento, Andrew havia a pegado no colo e estava a carregando pelos últimos metros até a ala hospitalar.

Dominique acordou, nem se lembrava de ter desmaiado, Madame Ponfrey a olhava séria, Andrew também a olhava, mas confuso. A enfermeira lhe entregou um copo com um líquido roxo.

- Quando eu devo ficar boa? – perguntou a Weasley.

- O que, que você tem? – perguntou Andrew – sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada quando me pediu para me encontrar aqui. Foi aquele lance com o artilheiro da Corvinal, não foi?

- Ela quebrou o braço, tinha que ter parado de jogar imediatamente – disse Madame Ponfrey – Eu teria curado em um dia, mas agora ela terá que esperar até terça feira para pegar na vassoura.

- Mas nós temos treino na segunda! – disse Dominique.

- Acho melhor você falar com o treinador, ele não vai te tirar do time por causa de um dia. – falou McCoy olhando para a namorada.

- Eu queria treinar! – choramingou a Weasley.

- Mas não vai – falou a enfermeira – ou você treina na segunda, ou você viaja para a Suíça, o que prefere?

- Viajar.

- Então pronto. Já podem ir, Andrew, só deixa eu ver se o seu machucado cicatrizou. – disse Ponfrey. O Sonserino levantou sua camisa, o corte estava muito melhor, já não estava mais tão vermelho.

- Mais um para a coleção – falou meio chateado o rapaz. Dominique se levantou da cama e o beijou, o namorado não era igual ao pai, ele era bom.

- Dominique, nada de treino – falou pela última vez a enfermeira.

O casal saiu da ala hospitalar, a Weasley queria muito conversar com ele sobre a escalação do técnico Jordan, mas tinha que voltar para a sala comunal da Grifinória para encontrar seus parentes. Portanto apenas trocaram um beijo e seguiram para seus rumos.

- Dominique, como você vai fazer? – perguntou Lucy, assim que a prima entrou no dormitório da Grifinória – McCoy também está no time.

- Se eu tivesse sido convocado, poderia te proteger dele – disse Fred.

- Pelo amor de Deus, né? – falou a loira – Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

- Bom, mas por precaução vou falar para Tim não deixar que o McCoy implique com você – disse Victoire se levantando.

- Eu não vou conseguir a convencer, não é? – perguntou Dominique a Teddy, que negou.

- Se quiser que a gente faça alguma pegadinha com ele, nos avise – disse Louis, se referindo a ele e ao primo.

Dominique se levantou e disse que iria dormir, estava muito cansada, mas antes que pudesse subir as escadas para ir para os quartos femininos, Tim, os jogadores da Grifinória e outros alunos apareceram na sala comunal, carregando o troféu, um galão de cerveja amanteigada, um bolo, vários confetes e balões.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dominique a Dylan.

- Comemoração do título! – gritou o rapaz.

Todos os alunos que estavam na sala comunal, eles comeram muito e beberam muito, no final da festa teve gente que nem subiu para o quarto, dormiu ali mesmo no chão de carpete vermelho ou no sofá. A sorte é que o dia seguinte ainda era Domingo, pois a maioria dos Grifinórios estavam muito desgastados. Dominique decidiu que iria contar da sua contusão para o treinador Jordan no café da manhã.


End file.
